The Genesis Saga
by psykitty
Summary: This fic was originally planned as a game for rpgmaker 2000, but i always get bored with every rpg i try to make. I decided to write it as a fanfic, in my opinion, its not great. However, the later chapters are, imo, better than the first few.
1. chapter 1

Notes:  
  
This is my first fanfic, so i just want you to know that this one and most after it will probably be stupid. And boring. But it gets better. Really. REALLY.  
  
Also, this is just a fanfic, i do not own sailor moon, naoko takeuchi does, and you know, all the other legal crap and stuff.  
  
These stories are all based after the SuperS season but before Sailor Stars. There might be some references to Sailor Stars because it was going to be set after that, but I don't know anything about that season. Also, I don't know most of the Sailor Scouts' english SuperS attacks.  
  
When I find out, I will stop using the japanese ones. The japanese ones are:  
  
Mars Flame Sniper  
  
Jupiter Oak Evolution  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody  
  
Venus Love and Beauty Shock.  
  
Also, I don't remember the english name of Sailor Moon's new weapon, but her new attack is Super Moon Target. For part of the English SuperS series, she doesn't seem to need Rini for it, but when Rini does help, the animation for it looks different.  
  
When Rini helps, she takes out her new weapon(can't remember english name, I think the japanese name is Crystal Carrilion) and says " Crystal Twinkle Bell "  
  
and Pegasus increases Sailor Moon's power.  
  
As far as i know, anyway.  
  
The Genesis Saga Part 1  
  
A Fit of Hysterics  
  
So, when is the new Sailor V comic coming in? " said Serena to the person at the desk.  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Wha- you gotta be kidding!!"  
  
screamed Serena.  
  
"Nope. It's been cancelled. Sailor V stopped appearing so they figured she quit the job and so t--" "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Serena wailed, and then ran all the way to Mina's house screaming at the top of her lungs  
  
" Noo! Emergency! Somebody call 911! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Meanwhile at Mina's house....  
  
"Mina, c'mon! Someone's knocking at the door! How can you not be awake by now!?"  
  
Said Artemis, his voice nearly drowned out by the horrible wails coming from outside.  
  
"Wha- Artemis? Ah, what's happening?"  
  
said Mina, very startled at the noise coming from outside, which had gotten louder.  
  
"Someone's at the door. They've been screaming for hours, and the windows are starting to crack!"  
  
"WHAT!? Oh well, there's only one person I know who is capable of reaching that noise level."  
  
And then Mina got up, got dressed in a hurry and went to open the door.  
  
"Serena, calm down. It's not the end of the world. You're breaking my windows!"  
  
"Sorry.... Mina, but, i- i- it's horrible! Call the police!"  
  
"What's horrible, Serena?  
  
"Mina.... Sailor V comics... Cancled! I don't know if I'll survive! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mina, what is that awful noise!?"  
  
"Don't worry, mum. It's just Serena."  
  
"Mina... Please, do something!"  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do, Serena."  
  
" Not we, you. You're Sailor V, so...."  
  
"Serena, I'll take you to the arcade. You can use some of my money."  
  
" Videogames... Okay!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the park....  
  
"Hi, Amy, whatcha doin'?"  
  
"I'm reading, Lita. What's it look like?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAGH!  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Sounds like someone's in trouble! Lets go!"  
  
"Right, Lita. It sounds like it's coming from the crown arcade!"  
  
Then the two girls ran down the street towards the arcade, where Mina had taken Serena, who was once again in tears.  
  
"AAH! WAAAAAAAA!  
  
Th.... This can't be happening!"  
  
"Shut up, Serena, or they're gonna kick us out!"  
  
"What's wrong with Serena, Mina?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Lita. Amy.  
  
The Sailr V games are out of order and the comics were cancelled."  
  
"Girls, we're gonna have to ask you to leave. She's breaking our windows and causing earthquakes."  
  
"Sorry. Serena' lets go."  
  
" No more comics.... No more video games.... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"I know, let's go to Raye's!"  
  
" Good idea, Lita."  
  
"Yeah, why should we have to suffer while she doesn't?"  
  
"Mina!"  
  
" No, not Rayes! She will call me meatball head and say I whine too much and that it's not the end of the world....."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It is the end of the world!!!!!  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAA!  
  
"C'mon, guys. Lets go."  
  
Meanwhile, high above the Earth...  
  
"Master, we have reached our destination." said a man in a strange purple cloak, with wing bones sticking out of his back.  
  
"Excellent, Bloodrench. Of course, you know of our mission.  
  
Just one of our monsters should be all it takes for us to gain a strong foothold on that planet."  
  
"Of course, master. I will do my best to conquer it. Genesis Chronora Arise!"...  
  
"At your service, master."  
  
Back with the scouts on their way to the Cherry Hill Temple...  
  
" Mina, you're Sailor V! Do something! The reason they cancelled it is because nobody has seen you in a long time!"  
  
"Serena you've been saying that for the last hour! Shut up!"  
  
"Some friend you are..."  
  
" There you are, girls!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Luna."  
  
"Girls, I scheduled a Sailor meeting today! What have you been doing?"  
  
"Luna.... it's horrible, the world is ending! WAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Well, Serena went to get the new Sailor V comic and found out it was cancelled, so she came to my house and I took her to the arcade and the Sailor V games were all out of order, and then Lita and Amy heard her screaming from the arcade, and they came, and then security came and kicked us out, so we decided to go to Raye's. When was the Sailor meeting supposed to start?"  
  
"It finished ten minutes ago because Raye, Rini, Artemis and I were the only ones who showed up."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Well, first we waited for you guys to show up, then I went to look for you."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"It's not me, guys!"  
  
"That's not Serena crying, but it's scientifficaly impossible for anyone to be as loud as her.  
  
"Very funny, Amy."  
  
"Lets go find out what's wrong."  
  
"Hey, are you okay, little girl?"  
  
Asked Lita.  
  
"I'm fine.... But you're not...."  
  
And wth that the girl turned her head around a full 360 degrees and pulled out a gold pocketwatch. "I am Chronora, and you don't exist!"  
  
"Ah, I'm fading! Wat's happening!?"  
  
"I don't know, Lita. We better transform!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Wha?"  
  
"Nothing happened..."  
  
"I have power over time! You can't win. I used my powers to erase your ability to transform to your super forms.  
  
And with that, she turned around and walked away.  
  
"Hey, guys, see that button... It says hit me. Lets hit it!"  
  
"I'm for that, Amy. You figure out a way to stop Lita from fading out of existence."  
  
" Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
"Lucky, Moon. She didn't take you're transformation powers. Well, anyway, seeing as the comics were cancelled, would you like to see the real Sailor V in action?"  
  
Notes: At this point i did not know much about sailor V, so her attacks and transformations here were just guesses, and substitutes because i didnt know them.  
  
Please excuse that.  
  
And with that, Venus pulled out her Sailor V glasses and put them on.  
  
"I love you, Sailor V!"  
  
V Love Chain Encircle!  
  
And with that, the beam of golden hearts flew towards their target and faded out of existence. Then, Chronora turned around and said  
  
"Fools! Now I will erase you all!"  
  
"Stop right there! I am Sailor Minimoon, and in the name of the future moon, I will punish you!  
  
"Minimoon!"  
  
"You brat, how dare you steal my lines!"  
  
"Pink Sugar H- ....  
  
....."  
  
"Ha! I'll just make you forget your attacks! Now, you'll all fade from existence!"  
  
"Help me...."  
  
said Lita, who was almost entirely gone.  
  
"Frozen Globe Asphyxiation!"  
  
And with that phrase, a ball of ice came hurtling towards the Hit Me sign on Chronora's back.  
  
When it hit it's target, it exploded and toxic gas was released. (think Frozen Orb skill in diablo 2 with poison added.)  
  
The monster disintegrated, and all that was left was a patch of dead grass.  
  
And then, the other scouts saw her. Titan's uniform looked almost exactly like the others. The colored parts were light green and the main white color was still there. The difference besides color was in her boots. They had little spikes in them.  
  
Also, her tiara had a diamond in the center. The diamond was hollow and contained poisonous gas.  
  
Then Mars arrived.  
  
"I trust that this is all of you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Titan. I was reborn like you, only in my case, Pluto came and told me everything.  
  
I grew up knowing I had these powers. Knowing my mission to find Callisto, however I decided I would rather stay here than go off into space to search for her.  
  
Pluto gave these to me, and instructed me to give them to you when the time is right."  
  
With that, she pulled out 6 spheres and gave the orange one to V, the red one to Mars,  
  
the blue one to Mercury, the green one to Jupiter, the pink one to Minimoon and the yellow one to Moon.  
  
"These will give you new attacks.  
  
Your cat, Luna knows my story.  
  
I know about her because ever since I learned of my powers, I have been watching all of your battles against the Negaverse.  
  
I will tell you the story of the Genesis Warriors. That creature was one of them. Long ago, the Genesis Warriors were a group of terrorists in the moon kingdom. Queen Serenity found them and sent all of them into a black hole. I beleive that they established their own world in that black hole, and are now coming to exact their revenge.  
  
Also, Luna, will you tell them the story of Callisto and I?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
(coming soon)  
  
Then, Luna told them the story.  
  
"We will meet again. Bye."  
  
"Oh, Sailor V, can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Sure, Moon. Here you go."  
  
"Yay! I got Sailor V's Autograph!  
  
Thanks!"  
  
"Alright, scouts, lets resume the meeting."  
  
"Fine, Luna.  
  
At Raye's temple:  
  
"I've been having visions of a giant airship orbiting the Earth and miniature ships falling towards it. Then there are lots of explosions and the Earth shatters."  
  
"It must have something to do with that monster we saw."  
  
"Anyway, what is Serena's problem?"  
  
"Well, Raye, the Sailor V comics were cancelled and the games are all out of order."  
  
"And would that explain why you got your glasses out again?  
  
"You got that right, Raye!"  
  
"It's getting dark, you guys. I gotta go. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Amy."  
  
"I guess the rest of you should leave now."  
  
"Yeah, we should. Bye, Raye."  
  
"Bye, Lita, bye Mina."  
  
"Serena wake up!"  
  
"She's too tired, Luna. Why don't the two of you stay here for the night?"  
  
"Okay, Raye. Thanks."  
  
Late that night...  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
"Oh no, Serena's snoring..."  
  
Then, Raye picked Luna up and put her on Serena's face.  
  
"REEAOW!" cried Luna while being flung across the room as serena quickly sat up in the bed.  
  
"Raye, are you trying to kill me!?"  
  
"Of course not, Meatball Head, I just wanted you to stop snoring!"  
  
"Don't call me meatball - hey, this isn't my room..."  
  
"I know that. You fell asleep in the temple and Luna and I couldn't wake you up, so we let you sleep here." 


	2. chapter 2

Genesis Saga Chapter 2:  
  
The Wrath of the Stars  
  
[pic]  
  
Who cares where the truth is? No one will ever find it anyway.  
  
Sunday 5:00 AM Serena Time  
  
(12:00 PM Real Time) The Park  
  
"Look, Molly! I've got Sailor V's autograph!"  
  
"Yeah, right, Serena. How'd you get it?"  
  
" I saw her last night and she saved me from a monster and then I asked her for her autograph and she gave it to me."  
  
"Oh, sure, and she just happened to be carrying a piece of paper to give people autographs with. That's a forgery!'  
  
"Don't be mean, Molly. WAAAAAAA!"  
  
Meanwhile, Cherry Hill Temple, 12:00 Real Time.  
  
"I hate sweeping the floor! Every time I finish, the wind blows the leaves and stuff back! Hmmm..."  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"This oughtta solve my problem!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"There!"  
  
Then she detransformed.  
  
"Now, I better get the hose to put the fire out."  
  
High above the Earth, directly above Tokyo in a spaceship:  
  
"Bloodrench! How could you fail me?"  
  
"It's not my fault, master. Titan is back too."  
  
"Well, I don't care. Send someone!"  
  
"Yes, master. Genesis Draconian Arise!"  
  
"At your service."  
  
Draconian you might need some help.  
  
Genesis Footsoldiers Arise!"  
  
Back on Earth, Amy's apartment, 12:30 PM Real Time, Sund-  
  
"Enough with that already!"  
  
"We already know which day it is. Now, go write your story somewhere else. I'm trying to read!"  
  
Okay, then, Mina's house.12:30 PM Real Time, Sunday.  
  
" It's not fair, Artemis! Why should I have to pay for the damage that Serena did to the windows!?"  
  
"Sorry, Mina. It's just the way it is."  
  
BRIIIIIIIIINNG!  
  
"That's the smoke alarm!"  
  
"Mina,don't look now, but there's a monster outside. It's attacking!"  
  
"Alright, Venus Star Power!"  
  
Mina transformed and then once again took out her glasses, opened the window and jumped out. Meanwhile, her mother, finding that all exits were on fire called the fire department from her house phone.  
  
When the police and fire dept. arrived, they called the news people too.  
  
"V Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
shouted Sailor V as she shot the chain towards the monster who burned it to ashes with her flame. That was when 50 of the Genesis Footsoldiers attacked.  
  
Sailo V wasn't doing much better than the police, until she remembered the sphere that Titan gave her. When she took it out, it was glowing. Suddenly, she knew what to do.  
  
She clutched the orb in her right hand and lifted it to the sky.  
  
She squeezed it until it merged with her.  
  
"V..."  
  
She pointed her index finger up towards the sky, and her right hand began to glow.  
  
"Tranquil..."  
  
50 tiny stars appeared above her hand.  
  
"Stars..."  
  
The stars began to glow bright orange and little hearts appeared in their centers.  
  
"SHINE!!!!!"  
  
Sailor V shot the stars in groups of 10 and destroyed all the Genesis Footsoldiers, and at that time, the other scouts appeared.(Artemis contacted them).  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Super Moon Target!"  
  
And with those attacks, Dracconian was destroyed as well. 7:00 AM Serena time  
  
(2:00 PM Real Time)  
  
Serena's house  
  
"This is Channel 6 news, when it happens it's news, after that, it's history.  
  
Today, Sailor V returned to save the home of Mina Aino  
  
from a strange monster. Ms. Aino was not available for comments but her parents and Sailor V were. Also, a new Sailor V movie is being made, this time with actors. V herself recommended Mina, because they do look a lot alike. Also, Sailor V merchandise will continue to be made, and new issues of the comic are in the works."  
  
Then, Serena started jumping up and down happily.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!" 


	3. chapter 3

Genesis Saga Chapter 3  
  
Luna's Gift.  
  
  
  
"So, Luna, why'd you call this meeting today?"  
  
"Simple, girls. First, did any of you meet anyone new at school?"  
  
"Yes, Luna, there is a new girl at my school."  
  
"What's her name, Raye?"  
  
"Her name's Lily. She didn't want to mention her last name, she had black hair. Sort of in the same style as you, Serena. Only, without the pigtails."  
  
"You must be so happy,Raye. Now you have two people to pick on."  
  
"Very funny, Meatball Head the First".  
  
"Raye, don't be mean!"  
  
"Alright, girls. Stop fighting."  
  
"Sorry, Luna, but she started it!"  
  
"Anyway, Luna, why did you ask?"  
  
"Because of Titan. I figured she would enroll in school here."  
  
"Okay, but, Luna, there must be something else."  
  
"There is. Mina, you already had the chance to use your new attack, right?"  
  
"Yes, Luna. I took out the Orb, and it somehow told me what to do."  
  
"Okay. Amy, I have something for you."  
  
Then, Luna did a somersault and a diamond with the symbol of mercury appeared.  
  
"This is the Mercury Database Diamond. It instantly analyzes enemies and projects this information telepathically to all of you as long as you are near Mercury when she is using it."  
  
"Okay, and, scouts, keep an eye out for any monsters."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Bloodrench!"  
  
"What is it, master?"  
  
"Two failures!  
  
I hate failures! I will give you one more chance to get rid of those worthless brats! If you fail again, I will dispose of you myself!"  
  
"I understand, master. I intend to see exactly how the Genesis Soldiers I summoned have failed. I will fight the Sailor Scouts myself. Genesis Doku Arise!"  
  
"Genesis Suacidia Arise!"  
  
"Genesis Leechira Arise!"  
  
"Three powerful Genesis Warriors and myself. I can't fail this time, master."(actually he can)  
  
The next day(tuesday september 4)  
  
"Serena, wake up!"  
  
"Luna.... I wish you had a snooze button..."  
  
"Serena! School today!"  
  
"Ah, school! I'm late!!!  
  
LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena screamed and then ran out the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Lita had gotten up earlier than usual. Amy said to meet her.  
  
"Amy, why did you want me to meet you here?"  
  
"Well, I thought we should stick together. After all, those new monsters are very dangeroous."  
  
"True, so true. I wonder what new attack my Orb will give me."  
  
"Oh no! I forgot mine!"  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Mercruy Diamond Database Analyze!"  
  
"You don't need to say anything for it to work."  
  
"Hey, don't burst my bubble. I stayed up all night to think of that phrase."  
  
"I am Bloodrench, and I have brought three friends with me."  
  
"I am Genesis Doku"  
  
"I am Genesis Suacidia"  
  
"I am Genesis Leechira"  
  
Commander Bloodrench  
  
Appearance: Wears a purple cloak. All you can see are his eyes, arms which have cuts all over them and wing bones sticking out of his back.  
  
Weapons: None  
  
Powers: Shoots blasts of purple electricity.  
  
Genesis Doku  
  
Appearance:  
  
Body is a skull, arms and legs are bones and head is a spider. Powers: Spider head spits poison and acid.  
  
Genesis Suacidia  
  
appearance:  
  
Looks like a normal girl except for her clothes are made of dynamite and grenades.  
  
Weapons: Hand Grenades  
  
Powers: Explodes after being killed.  
  
Genesis Leechira  
  
Appearance:  
  
A puddle of slime  
  
Powers: Draining energy  
  
(this analasys chart probably wont appear for most of the story,  
  
its a dumb idea)  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"You'll never beat us!"  
  
"Yeah, because-"  
  
"Ha! A fancy speech? Is that all you've got?"  
  
"Oh, how about this, Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
The blast of ice sped towards them, but Bloodrench held up his hand and it disintigrated.  
  
"Ha! You call that an attack?"  
  
Jupiter then pulled her orb out of nowhere and began to pull it apart  
  
"Jupiter...."  
  
She molded it into a long hollow cylindar with one end open and one closed with a handle on the closed end.  
  
"Thunder"  
  
Electricity began to form inside the cylinder...  
  
"CANNON!"  
  
The blast from the cannon shot forth and electrified first Doku, then Leechira and then Suacidia who exploded, dealing more damage to Leechira and Doku, who attacked Mercury with poison.  
  
"If I can't kill you all, at least one of you will die!"  
  
The poison hit Mercury and seeped into her skin.  
  
"Ah! The pain..."  
  
"You will pay for that..."  
  
"Oh, will I? I don't think you should have any more information on us!"  
  
And with that, Bloodrench shot a blast of dark energy at the diamond database.  
  
"Ha! Now, to destroy you as well."  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Cannon!"  
  
Jupiter then shot Bloodrench as well, and he disintegrated.  
  
However, thousands of UFOs were descending upon the Earth..... To Be Continued 


	4. chapter 4

Genesis Saga Chapter 4  
  
Invasion of Vertigo  
  
  
  
"Mercury! Are you okay?" "I'l be fine... Take me to the temple, Raye mentioned this happening..."  
  
And, so, the two Scouts left, for the Cherry Hill temple, Jupiter having to carry Mercury. They detransformed halfway there. The rest of the day, up until when Raye arrived at the temple from school was spent with Lita trying to find an antidote on Amy's miniature computer.  
  
Amy couldn't use it because she was too weak from the Poison.  
  
"Lita! Amy! What are you doing here?" "Hi, Raye. Your vision... It's coming true." "What are you talking about?" "Look up, towards the sun."  
  
Up in the sky, there was a large battleship covering the sun and thousands of flying saucers were coming out of it. "The battleship never went in front of the sun in my vision..."  
  
"On our way to school, we were attacked by four monsters. One poisoned Amy. I managed to destroy all of them, but they managed to destroy Mercury's Database Diamond."  
  
"We should get the others!"  
  
"Just one problem, Raye... There isn't enough time."  
  
Sure enough, the saucers were landing, and when they touched the ground, human-sized rock monsters came out of them. The monsters used axes and swords and flails.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm going."  
  
Meanwhile, at Serena's house...  
  
"What are those things, Mina?"  
  
"I don't know, Serena.."  
  
Mina and Serena saw the saucers, and had both run to Serena's house.  
  
The invaders hadn't reached there yet, Mina and Serena were watching them on the TV news.  
  
"These strange monsters that fell from the sky are indestructible. The army has been called in to stop them, but they have no effect."  
  
And then, they heard a loud knocking at the door.  
  
"Raye, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to find you guys. Amy has been poisoned. She and Lita are at my temple. The monsters are getting closer and closer, c'mon!"  
  
"Serena, come here! Transform!"  
  
"Right! Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"I'll explain everything on the way."  
  
Back at the temple..  
  
"Sorry, Amy. The monsters are getting closer. Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
The monsters were getting closer and closer to the temple, they were smashing everything they could reach.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
Jupiter's attack just disintegrated on the monsters.  
  
"Oh no, my attacks have no effect on them..."  
  
"Venus Tranquis Stars Shine!"  
  
Then, 1000 stars flew towards the monsters. Venus continued to shoot more stars.  
  
"You guys! You came!"  
  
"Of course we did, Jupiter. Mars found us."  
  
"My attacks have no effect on them."  
  
"My attack only seems to distract them."  
  
"Sailor Moon, now!"  
  
"Right, I just hope it works on them. Super M-"  
  
And then, one of the rock monsters that had a crossbow, shot the Moon Kaleidoscope(japanese name) and it shattered.  
  
"Try another one!"  
  
"Right. Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"  
  
The attack crashed through the monsters, but they just regenerated.  
  
"It's no use."  
  
And the, one of the monsters shot the moon rod and it shattered too.  
  
"They're breaking all my weapons!"  
  
"Lets see, Moon Scepter Elimi-"  
  
"Watch it, meatball head!"  
  
Sailor Moon accidentally hit Mars with her scepter, and then one of the monsters shot it as well.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Jupiter, try your new attack!"  
  
"Right. Jupiter Thunder Cannon!"  
  
The blast had no effect whatsoever, and Venus was exhausted from shooting all those stars.  
  
"Ha! There's nothing you can do."  
  
The scouts looked up to where the voice had come from. They saw a woman dressed all in black, with wings coming out of her back and bird feet.  
  
"I am Vertigo. You cannot win. My monsters are invincible!"  
  
"Titan Frozen Globe Asphyxiation!"  
  
The orb of ice hit Vertigo, however it only stunned her.  
  
"Titan came. Alright, one last thing I can try."  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Sailor Moon's tiara hit Vertigo, and broke one of her wings, so she fell down on the ground.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Cannon!"  
  
Jupiter fired the energy blast at Vertigo, who was even more injured by it.  
  
Then, Titan stepped forth from the shadows, followed by Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune.  
  
" Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The two blasts of energy tore through the monsters, shattering them to peices.  
  
"We'll keep the monsters busy, you take care of that freak"  
  
said Uranus.  
  
"I'm not a freak."  
  
Then, even more ships began to descend.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
Pluto hit the space ships and destroyed them before they could land.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
Mars' attack hit Vertigo and knocked her unconscious, then a new figure appeared in the sky, and Vertigo's battleship exploded.  
  
"I am Callisto. Descendants of the Silver Millenium, you shall pay!"  
  
Then, Callisto pointed her fists towards the Rock Monsters, and miniature gun turrets popped out of them, and destroyed all the Rock Monsters.  
  
"And now, which one of you will be first?"  
  
Said Callisto as she pulled out a glowing pink lance.  
  
"Everyone, back!"  
  
shouted Saturn, as she readied her Glaive.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The explosion blasted Callisto back a bit, but not enough.  
  
"Callisto Judgement Ray Incinerate!"  
  
As she said that, she pointed the ray at Saturn and the lance glowed even brighter, as a blast of white light hit Saturn. The Silence Glaive broke and Saturn detransformed to Hotaru.  
  
"This armor makes me invincible! Foolish girls, technology is the future. You see why your queen died, don't you? Technology is the future."  
  
"You're wrong, Callisto. Technology has it's flaws. However, if one can master magic, they will be truly invincible. It's your fault we lost to Queen Beryl. If you had been there, instead of getting yourself exiled with your technology, we would have won, and for that, I will never forgive you!"  
  
"Titan Ethereal Power!"  
  
Titan was then surrounded in mist, her the gem in her Tiara and her bows and boots and gloves turned light blue, while the rest of her Tiara turned metallic green and so did the white part of her costume.  
  
"Now, I am Super Sailor Titan."  
  
When the mist cleared, everyone could see the changes.  
  
Some of the mist was still around her.  
  
"Right. She shouldn't have exiled me. Now, you will all pay for what she did!"  
  
"Callisto Judgement Wave Obliterate!"  
  
The wave of golden energy spread across the battlefeild, leveling everything in it's path. The scouts were all knocked back towards the temple where Amy was still lying.  
  
The front gates of the temple were destroyed.  
  
" You see what I can do?"  
  
"Mars, use your Orb."  
  
"Right."  
  
Mars pulled the Orb out. It told her what to do. The Orb burst into flames, which covered Mars.  
  
"Mystic"  
  
The flames began to get brighter.  
  
"Flame"  
  
her costume was burned away and she moved her arms out in a T form and her legs  
  
wide apart,  
  
"EXPLODE!"  
  
The flame leapt from her to Callisto, and blasted her out of the temple. Her armor was badly damaged and cracked.  
  
Then, Raye back in her normal clothes collapsed on what was left of the floor.  
  
"Her attack was too much for her. She collapsed just like Saturn."  
  
cried Moon.  
  
"Amy still hasn't woken up. She could be dead."  
  
"I am Sailor-"  
  
"A bit late, brat. Why didn't you come help us before Mars collapsed?"  
  
"Sorry. Nobody told me, it's just that I saw you and Mina and Mars run out the door. I didn't follow you until I saw the camera get destroyed on the news."  
  
"Did you see Hotaru collapse?"  
  
"No. Her secret is safe."  
  
" Callisto Ethereal Power!"  
  
Callisto was then surrounded by dark energy. Her armor regenerated and instead of a lance, she was holding a large double-sided sword.  
  
She also had a large horn on her helmet, and thousands of spikes on her gloves.  
  
" You will pay."  
  
"I am Super Callisto."  
  
"Callisto Judgement Blade Eviscerate!"  
  
Callisto then threw her sword at Pluto, who detransformed to Trista. The sword then hit Uranus and Neptune who also detransformed, and then it returned to Callisto.  
  
"We're losing... Jupiter, Minimoon, Titan and I are the only ones left..."  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
The hearts just bounced off Callisto, they didn't even phase her.  
  
"The moon rod, it's repairing itself... Minimoon, take it!"  
  
"But, it's yours."  
  
"Not anymore. You take it."  
  
Moon threw the rod to Minimoon, who took out her Orb. She fused the pink orb with the rod. The heart on top of the moon rod turned from red to pink.  
  
"NEW"  
  
Rini held the rod high above her head.  
  
"MOON"  
  
Rini twirled the rod around similar to the way Sailor Moon did.  
  
"COSMIC"  
  
She then pointed it towards Callisto, and the rod glowed bright pink.  
  
"HEART"  
  
The rod shot thousands of little hearts at Callisto, who tried to block them all.  
  
"ACHE!"  
  
Rini raised the rod above her head again, the rod stopped firing little hearts, and one big heart appeared above Callisto.  
  
Then, Rini brought the rod down and pointed it towards the ground and as she did that, the big heart smashed right on Callisto's head.  
  
then, Minimoon detransformed and went unconscious.  
  
"Ha! I'm still alive."  
  
"How could she survive that?"  
  
"My armor protects me from your attacks."  
  
Titan pulled a Trident out from nowhere, and the three points began to glow.  
  
"Titan Frozen Crystal Rockets Charge!"  
  
The three points froze over, and broke off of the Trident and flew straight for Callisto who blocked them with her arms, her gloves then shattered.  
  
"Sorry, Callisto, but you have too much faith in technology."  
  
"Oh, really? "  
  
Dark energy began swirling around Callisto, two demon horns sprouted from her helmet, and her armor regenerated once again.  
  
" Now, I will destroy you all. When I was exiled, I found Queen Beryl. I told her that if she gave me the abilty to harness the power of the Negaforce, I would give her the secret of my armor. I never gave her the secret, but she succeeded in destroying the moon kingdom afterwards. That was because I lead you on a wild goose chase, remaining on one planet just long enough for you to find my presence there, then I would leave. By the time you gave up looking for me, Queen Beryl had already destroyed most of the moon kingdom. Even though you defeated her eventually and, you never completely destroyed the Negaforce. Part of it remained inside me, and made my armor even more powerful.  
  
"Callisto Negaforce Eternal Power!"  
  
With that phrase, demon wings sprouted from her back and thousands of tiny spikes sprouted from her boots as well.  
  
"I spent so long wandering space that I am no longer human. Now, I will finally have my chance to get revenge on you. Callisto Nightmare Desecrate!"  
  
Callisto's sword dissapeared, and she pointed her right hand towards Amy. The blast fired at her, however, instead of hurting her, it drove out the poison.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She already was being hurt by evil magic. The two attacks countaracted each other."  
  
"Explain to me later, guys. I feel much better, Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Then, Callisto was frozen solid.  
  
" Sailor Moon, heal her. The Negaforce is controlling her."  
  
Then, Sailor Moon held up the Imperium Silver Crystal.  
  
"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"  
  
Callisto's armor shattered, the demon wings and horns disappeared, and she was in her normal uniform, which was basically black bows, black miniskirt, dark green boots and gloves, with a gold tiara with a black gem in the center.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hey, where's Vertigo?"  
  
In all the confusion Callisto caused, Vertigo managed to escape.  
  
All the scouts then detransformed except for Callisto. She did not have an Earth identity.  
  
The scouts that weren't unconscious were surprised to find out that Lily was Sailor Titan.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. chapter 5

Genesis Saga Chapter 5  
  
The Stars of Darkness  
  
" Sacred Fire, please show me who our enemies are."  
  
Raye was in the inner sanctum of the Temple with the others. She was trying to figure out why her vision was wrong.  
  
" I see something, the ufos descending towards Earth like they did, only this time, they get destroyed. Then I see the battleship leaving, and a meteor falling towards Earth. It lands and then the world explodes."  
  
"So, your vision was not complete before."  
  
said Amy.  
  
" But, does that mean.. The world will still end?"  
  
" 'Fraid so, Meatball Head."  
  
" Raye! Don't be mean! WAAAAAAAA!"  
  
" A meteor landing on Earth? Hey, girls, I see something outside!"  
  
"What is it, Luna?"  
  
"A meteor. It's headed for your school, Serena,"  
  
"YAY! No school tomorrow!"  
  
exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Or anything else if we don't stop it!"  
  
"We'll stay here. The five of you go alone."  
  
"Are you sure, Trista?  
  
"Positive. We'll be fine."  
  
Then, the five inner scouts ran towards the school to stop the meteor.  
  
When they got there, they found that it had already destroyed Crossroads Jr. High.  
  
"Well, at least we won't have school tomorrow, right, Lita?"  
  
" Yeah, but don't you think we should transform?"  
  
"Right! Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
" Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
Then, a figure stepped out of the crater. She had blond hair, was holding a metal staff with a purple crescent moon on top, and wearing a Sailor uniform.  
  
" So, you are the ones who failed her majesty, Queen Serenity. You don't deserve to still be alive, what happened? Did you run away?"  
  
Her gloves and bow were purple, her tiara was green, the gem in the center of it was black, and so were her boots. Her miniskirt was green, purple and black.  
  
" She sent us into the future. She knew we wouldn't win."  
  
" Liars! You abandoned her! You left her for dead!"  
  
"You should talk, you weren't there!"  
  
" Yes, I was. I survived throughout the whole thing. You just wanted to save your own skins. Especially Titan. She wasn't even there until it was too late."  
  
" Now, I will destroy you. I will eliminate those who are not worthy to have once served her Majesty!"  
  
" Death Ray Silence!"  
  
She held up her staff and pointed it at Mercury, blasting her all the way back to the temple and knocking her unconscious.  
  
" She's strong..."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the temple, Mercury crashed through the walls into the inner sanctum and almost fell into the fire.  
  
" Mercury! Alright, Rini, Lily, you two stay with her until she wakes up. Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
" Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
" Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
After the outers left, Callisto began to wake up.  
  
" You destroyed my armor... Well, now, you will pay. I was not completely "healed" by the moon brat, and I should easily be able to defeat you. Judgement Ray obliderate!"  
  
The blast of energy knocked Rini unconscious.  
  
" Oh great. Titan Ethereal Power!"  
  
" Callisto Negaforce Eternal Power!"  
  
They both transformed, but Callisto was at a more powerful form.  
  
" Dark Energy of the Negaforce, grant me the power to destroy this brat!"  
  
Callisto formed a ball of dark energy and threw it at Titan who managed to dodge it.  
  
" Titan Eternal Power!"  
  
Four sets of wings sprouted out of Titan's back and then all of the feathers and skin fell off them, so they were just bones. Her miniskirt and boots became mixed blue and green, the gem in her tiara became jagged and two sickles appeared for her, one in each hand.  
  
" Titan"  
  
She created a ball of swirling gas.  
  
" Flammable"  
  
She surrounded the gas in a ball of ice, then surrounded that in more gas.  
  
" Crystal "  
  
Her two sickles burst into flames, and the fire surrounded the gas.  
  
" Devastate!"  
  
The huge mass of ice, flame and gas hit Callisto, and she fell to the ground, this time her armor was destroyed for good, and she was knocked unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, at the school...  
  
" Death Ray Silence!"  
  
The mysterious new scout had already defeated Mars, Jupiter and Uranus.  
  
The new blast of energy hit Neptune and knocked her unconscious too.  
  
" This is getting ridiculous. Our attacks don't even scratch her, and she knocks us out with a single blow!"  
  
said Venus.  
  
" Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
Pluto's blast hit the girl, but nothing happened.  
  
" My new attack works better on multiple enemies. It won't work very well on her."  
  
"Then, try one of your old ones."  
  
" Right! Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
The chain like every other attack did not affect the girl.  
  
" Ha! You're no match for me! Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Venus was then knocked out.  
  
" Why are you fighting us?"  
  
asked Moon.  
  
" Because, you don't deserve to be Sailor Scouts. You failed her majesty, and there is no room for failure against the forces of darkness."  
  
" You dare to call Queen Serenity's daughter and future queen of this world a failure?"  
  
" Wha- you are the Moon Princess? "  
  
" As a matter of fact, I am! You come here in that rock and try to kill me and my friends in the name of my mother, and you don't even know what happened! My mother Queen Serenity used the last of her power to imprison The Seven Shadow Warriors in the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Crystal split into the seven Rainbow Crystals, and we were all sent into the future and reborn. My cat Luna found me and the others and returned the power of the scouts to us."  
  
" So... technically, I'm a failure, too. I'm sorry, your majesty. I didn't know. Please forgive me."  
  
said the girl.  
  
" I don't even know your name."  
  
said Sailor Moon.  
  
" I am Sailor Hyperion. Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Hyperion pointed her staff towards the ground and blasted a hole right through the center of the Earth.  
  
" You.... You destroyed the Earth! The last remaining planet.... You ensured all of our destruction!"  
  
shouted Moon.  
  
" Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
With that, Sailor Moon tried to fix the hole with her Silver Crystal, however Hyperion kept making new holes.  
  
" Stop it, fool!"  
  
" Never! I betrayed her majesty! Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
This time, the blast of energy hit Pluto, and blasted her back towards the temple. Hyperion shot more and more blasts of energy.  
  
" Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Mercury then froze Hyperion so Moon could fix all the damage she caused. However, Hyperion did not stay frozen long enough.  
  
" Hyperion Apocalypse Begin!"  
  
And with that phrase, Hyperion pointed her staff towards the sky which turned bright red. Places all over the Earth began to burst into flames and explode for no reason.  
  
Sailor Moon then pulled her Orb out of nowhere and fused it with her crystal.  
  
" Moon Seraphim Crystal Revitalize!"  
  
Then, a wave of white light swept across the world. The apocalypse had ended and Earth was still in one peice. Also, all her friends who were knocked unconscious woke up.  
  
Meanwhile at the temple, Titan and Minimoon were still trying to hold Eternal Callisto at bay.( Her armor regenerated again).  
  
" No matter what we do, she just keeps coming back,"  
  
"Titan Eternal Power!"  
  
Then, Titan became her eternal form. Callisto brought her sword back from out of nowhere.  
  
" Dark Flare..... Demolish!"  
  
Callisto threw the sword and it exploded, almost destroying the temple.  
  
" Callisto Nightmare Desecrate!"  
  
Callisto then shot the dark energy at Minimoon, who tried to block it with the spiral heart moon rod.  
  
The attack destroyed the rod.  
  
" Titan Flammable Crystal Devastate!"  
  
This time, the crystal didn't even scratch Callisto's armor.  
  
" Fools! You can't defeat me!"  
  
" We'll see about that!"  
  
" Pink Sugar-"  
  
Before Minimoon could complete her attack, Callisto shot at the wand she uses for it. The wand broke.  
  
" Callisto Nightmare Desecrate!"  
  
Callisto's dark attack then killed Titan and Minimoon. They faded from existence.  
  
" Mwahahahahahaha! Now that these two are out of the way, I can go destroy the others."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the school...  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Hyperion was still trying to kill the scouts who were doing their best to dodge Hyperion's lasers.  
  
" Girls, want to know just what happened to the ruins of the moon kingdom? After Queen Beryl destroyed it, I called forth a huge storm of meteors to wipe out the ruins so that the Negaverse would never discover our secrets. And now, I feel like doing the same to this planet. Hyperion Gravity Empower!"  
  
The gravity on Earth started getting stronger.  
  
" Oops.... It looks like I made it a little too strong..."  
  
Every object in the solar system was now headed towards the Earth at an alarming speed.  
  
" Callisto Nightmare Desecrate!"  
  
Callisto's blast of energy hit Hyperion who responded with her Laser attack.  
  
The two then began trying to blast each other to oblivion with their attacks.  
  
" Stop it! Moon Seraphim Crystal Revitalize!"  
  
Sailor Moon tried to fix the gravitational pull of Earth, however it was getting stronger. It began to pull evrything on the surface through the ground.  
  
" No.... It can't end like this..."  
  
said a desperate Sailor Moon.  
  
" Huh- what happened? Pluto, what did-?"  
  
asked Moon.  
  
" Sailor Moon, I stopped time. Hyperion must be stopped, however we are not strong enough. I will send you and the others back in time to one hour before Hyperion landed.  
  
You must go to Vertigo's ship and take over. It must be brought down. Crash it on Hyperion, then go.  
  
  
  
" Well, everyone's woken up except Callisto. Where do you think Vertigo went?"  
  
" I don't know, Serena. Probably back to her battleship."  
  
" Remember what Pluto told us to do, Raye. We have to get to Vertigo's battleship."  
  
" Right. Alright, The five of us are going to go to Vertigo's ship. Remember, make sure Callisto doesn't leave." " I see. Serena, I do remember what I told you to do. Lily and Rini are the only ones who don't. Also, here are the rest of your transformation items. Instead of letting them be erased, I kept them."  
  
" Are you allowed to do that?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm not so sure..."  
  
said Trista.  
  
" Well anyway, thanks. Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
" Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
" Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
" Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
" Moon Crisis Power! "  
  
" Sailor Planet Power!"  
  
The scouts teleported to Vertigo's ship where they found more of the rock monsters.  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Venus' attack did not have any effect on them.  
  
" Venus, we have to run! We can't beat these things, remember?"  
  
said Sailor Moon.  
  
" Right."  
  
They then ran around the monsters, through a door. Jupiter then closed it, but the monsters tried to open it.  
  
" Jupiter, short circuit the door's operating system!"  
  
" Right, Mars. Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
Jupiter's electric attack short-circuited the switches on each side of the door so it wouldn't open.  
  
" Those things will try to break through any second. Lets try to find the cockpit!"  
  
When they got to the cockpit, they found Vertigo. She almost teleported away except Mercury froze her.  
  
" Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"there's the meteor. Lets see if I can drive this thing."  
  
Jupiter then set the Ship on a crash course to the school. It would hit it right after Hyperion.  
  
The scouts then teleported back to the temple to find the others who were fighting Callisto. She was once again in her eternal form and had knocked out everyone except Rini by the time the inner scouts returned.  
  
" New Moon Cosmic Heart-"  
  
Callisto then shattered the rod.  
  
The other scouts tried to fight one by one until Mercury and Moon were the only ones left. Mercury pulled out her Orb. She held it between her hands in front of her face.  
  
" Mercury"  
  
She squeezed her hands together crushing the orb.  
  
" Frozen "  
  
She began to glow bright blue.  
  
" Winds"  
  
A tornado of snow, ice and air swirled around the area.  
  
" Liftoff!"  
  
The Tornado shrunk to where Callisto was, and lifted her up higher and higher, and then threw her towards the ground.  
  
Then Callisto was knocked out.  
  
And all the others woke up again.  
  
" Why does this all seem familiar to me?"  
  
" We've already done this... After everyone woke up, we destroyed Vertigo. Then, everyone was knocked out again except us. I should have known... The explosion was too big for the meteor alone..."  
  
" Are you sure, Mars? I mean..."  
  
" Yes, Moon... We're doomed..."  
  
" I don't wanna die! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
" Alright... We've got a job to do."  
  
" We have to stop that ship from crashing!"  
  
" Girls..."  
  
" What is it , Luna?"  
  
" Um.... It already crashed..."  
  
" It's okay. Before, we got there just after it crashed."  
  
" Yeah, Moon, but Hyperion wants to destroy us, and she's more powerful than all of us put together."  
  
" Not everyone, Mars. She hasn't fought me yet. Titan Eternal Power!"  
  
" She hasn't fought me yet, either!"  
  
" Right. She hasn't fought all of us at once. Lets go!"  
  
The scouts once again ran towards the school, while Luna and Artemis tried to find a place to hide until Callisto woke up and left.  
  
" Greetings, Failures of the Silver Millenium! I have come to punish you for failing her majesty!"  
  
" I am Sailor Hyperion, and it is my mission to make sure that you pay for your failures!"  
  
" We couldn't fight the Negaverse and win! There were too many of them!"  
  
" Nonsense! I could have defeated them all with one hand behind my back!"  
  
" Then why didn't you?"  
  
" Simple, Sailor Meatball Head, for some reason, the queen thought that you sorry little brats were enough to protect the Moon Kingdom!"  
  
" Queen Serenity may have died, but I her daughter live on!"  
  
" You are the Moon Princess?"  
  
" As a matter of fact, I am!"  
  
" Well then, lets see if you're strong enough to be worthy of the Silver Crystal. I'll take you all on at once!"  
  
" Fine, you got yourself a deal!"  
  
said Uranus.  
  
" Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
" Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
" Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
" Super Moon Target! "  
  
" New Moon Cosmic Heart Ache!"  
  
The combined blast of attacks hit Hyperion dead on, but when the smoke had cleared, she was still standing.  
  
" Is that the best you can do?"  
  
said Hyperion.  
  
" We haven't fought yet."  
  
Said Saturn calmly.  
  
" Prepare to meet your match!"  
  
Saturn attacked with her Glaive and Eternal Titan attacked with her Sickles.  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Hyperion managed to blast both Saturn and Titan and knock them unconscious.  
  
" Pathetic! "  
  
" You leave me no choice! Dark-"  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Hyperion hit Pluto before she could complete her attack and Pluto became unconscious.  
  
And then, a red rose flew from the sky and hit Hyperion on the arm.  
  
" Oh please.... What's a rose supposed to do to me?"  
  
" What? All the monsters get distracted by my roses!"  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Hyperion shot the blast of deadly energy at Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon tried to save him but wasn't fast enough. The blast tore right through him.  
  
" I never liked weaklings that much... "  
  
" You...You killed him..."  
  
" Callisto Nightmare Desecrate!"  
  
The blast of dark energy from Callisto hit Hyperion.  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
However, Hyperion countered and knocked Callisto out.  
  
Sailor Moon was huddled over Tuxedo Mask crying her eyes out, while the other scouts were getting ready to attack again.  
  
" She's strong... Saturn would have had a chance but Hyperion is to fa- AAAAAAGH!"  
  
Hyperion shot Mercury and then routinely blasted all of the scouts except Sailor Moon untill they were all unconscious.  
  
" Pathetic! Hyperion Apocalypse Begin!"  
  
The sky then turned red, and the ground began to fall apart and things began to burst into flames for no reason.  
  
" Moon Seraphim Crystal Revitalize!"  
  
Sailor Moon then cancelled Hyperion's apocalypse attack and revived all of her friends.  
  
" Everyone get back! "  
  
Ordered Saturn.  
  
" Not even a thankyou... "  
  
" Quiet, Meatball Head! "  
  
" Silence Glaive Surprise! "  
  
" Uranus World Shaking! "  
  
" Neptune Deep Submerge! "  
  
" Pluto Dead Scream! "  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper! "  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution! "  
  
" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! "  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock! "  
  
" Super Moon Target! "  
  
" Titan Flammable Crystal Devastate! "  
  
" Callisto Nightmare Desecrate! "  
  
The combined attack plus a rose from Tuxedo Mask was enough to knock Hyperion away from the ruined school, and deep into the Earth.  
  
" Is it over...? "  
  
Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" I... I think so... "  
  
Replied Mars. And then, the Scouts detransformed except for Callisto.  
  
" Goodbye, girls. I can't stay any longer, I have to destroy this armor. "  
  
Said Callisto.  
  
" But, why? Why can't you stay with us? "  
  
Asked Serena.  
  
" Because.. My armor makes me almost invincible. If someone as powerful as Hyperion got ahold of it, well, you wouldn't last ten seconds against her. "  
  
" But, if you destroy your armor, you won't have any way of coming back to Earth. "  
  
" I told you before, I spent so much time wandering space that I lost almost all of my humanity. I should be able to survive the Sun. It would be better off if I didn't survive anyway. I don't want anyone to learn the secret of my armor. "  
  
" Callisto... Please, don't leave... We managed to defeat Hyperion, didn't we? "  
  
" I doubt it... "  
  
" Then, isn't it your duty as a Sailor Scout to protect this world from evil, even though my mother exiled you in the time of the Silver Millenium? "  
  
" I guess it is, and that is why I must die. You see, the essence of the Negaforce still exists within me. That is why I must be destroyed. When I die, the Negaforce will be gone for good. Goodbye. "  
  
And then, Callisto left towards the sun.  
  
" And what was that about her staying with us? "  
  
" Raye, since she is a Sailor Scout, shouldn't she join us? "  
  
" Meatball Head, she tried to kill us! "  
  
" Don't be mean, Raye, she was being influenced by evil... "  
  
" Let me remind you, Serena that she wanted revenge against the descendants of the Silver Millenium long before she met Queen Beryl! "  
  
" Raye.... "  
  
" Serena, if you're going to try to convince me otherwise- "  
  
" Um, no, I wasn't. I know how stubborn you can be- "  
  
" STUBBORN!? I'll show you stubborn, meatball brain! "  
  
" Don't be mean, Raye! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "  
  
Then, Serena and Raye started one of their arguments. When they finally finished, it was midnight.  
  
" Um, you guys, it's getting late, we should be going now. "  
  
" Yeah, thanks for reminding us, Amy. "  
  
Then, all the scouts went to their homes.  
  
The next day, Luna was once again trying to wake Serena up.  
  
" Oh, Luna.... What now...? "  
  
" Serena, I know your school got blown up, but this is a perfect time to study! "  
  
" Oh, fine, I'll get up, and I'll study... My comic books... "  
  
" I thought you would, Serena, so I hid them. "  
  
" You did!? Weredyahide'em? Where'dyahide'm? Where'dyahide'm?!?!?!?!!!? "  
  
" Calm down, Serena. Your mum thought she should let you sleep in. They already went to work. "  
  
" Why didn't she wonder where you were last night? "  
  
" Before you went to fight Hyperion, Raye called your parents and told them you were studying at the temple, and that you would be home late. "  
  
" So, now my parents expect me to have studied? "  
  
" Yes. That's why I suggested that you study now. "  
  
" Fine, Luna, but only if there's nothing good on TV. "  
  
Then, Serena left her bedroom.  
  
" YES! She's watching TV. There's no way she'll want to study! "  
  
Then, Luna dragged Serena's comics out and proceeded to read them.  
  
Then, Luna heard an ear-splitting scream come from the TV room.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! "  
  
" LUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAA! "  
  
Then, Luna ran to where Serena was, sitting in front of the TV.  
  
" Luna, I was watching the.... News to see if... if they were going to rebuild my school or not. When I turned on the TV, I saw Hyperion... She came out of the crater we knocked her into and killed the cameraman.... "  
  
Wailed Serena,  
  
" Hyperion's back!? "  
  
" Yes, Luna.... We have to tell the others.... WAAAAAAAAAAA! "  
  
Serena then launched into a fit of wailing.  
  
" SERENA!"  
  
" W... What is it, Luna? "  
  
" We can't tell everyone. Your school was the only one that got blown up. "  
  
" Oh.... Right, Raye's still at school. "  
  
" You should transform and go now! "  
  
" What are you talking about, Luna? I can't fight her by myself! WAAAAAAA!"  
  
Serena wailed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the future...  
  
" Mummy! daddy! What's happening to me? "  
  
Rini rushed into the throne room of the crystal palace, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
" Rini... You're fading! "  
  
Said Neo-King Darien.  
  
" Oh no! She's not the only one! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "  
  
Wailed (Guess who) Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Then, Pluto appeared.  
  
" Your majesty, something's wrong! "  
  
Said Pluto.  
  
" You're telling me! My daughter is fading out of existence and so am I!!!! "  
  
Queen Serenity continued to wail and the crystal palace began to crack.  
  
" My queen, you're not fading out of existence. Something is happening in the past. Something that shouldn't have happened. If I am correct, you both should still be alive, but the Crystal Palace... "  
  
" WHAT? What are you saying, Pluto!? "  
  
" Well... We're doomed. You won't die. I'm afraid it will be much worse... "  
  
" What!? Pluto, you gotta be kidding! "  
  
Then, both Serena and Rini let loose supersonic screams that shattered the Crystal Palace...  
  
Back in the present, T*A Private Academy..  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence! "  
  
Hyperion had went to Raye's school to find her and Lily. Lily appeared as Titan first, while Raye tried to contact the other scouts. Titan was knocked out and Hyperion was blasting the place apart.  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper! "  
  
Mars appeared and shot the arrow at Hyperion who dodged it. The arrow then set fire to the building.  
  
The other scouts appeared.  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock! "  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution! "  
  
" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! "  
  
" Super Moon Target! "  
  
The blast of the four attacks hit Hyperion dead on, but she was still standing.  
  
" Uranus World Shaking! "  
  
" Neptune Deep Submerge! "  
  
" Pluto Dead Scream! "  
  
The triple attack from the Outers also hit Hyperion.  
  
" You fools! "  
  
Said Hyperion.  
  
" You should know better than to try and defeat me! "  
  
" You know I'm right! I survived your best shot before! "  
  
" Nightmare Star Vaporize! "  
  
Said a voice, then, a blast of energy in the shape of a skull and crossbones hit Hyperion, driving her out of the school.  
  
Then, a new scout appeared.  
  
" I am Callisto. "  
  
Said the scout.  
  
" Callisto.. Is it really you? "  
  
Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
Callisto's uniform was mostly black, except for her bow which had a broach with a grey pentagram in the center and the main body of her uniform which was white like the others and her tiara was gold with a black gem.  
  
" Yes, it is. Sailor Scouts, I have come to help. Neo-Queen Serenity came to me from the future, and gave me my new powers. She told me that if I did not help, you would all die.  
  
She could not heal me from evil, but she returned my powers of light to me. Now, I weild both the powers of light and darkness, and I have come to help you defeat Hyperion once and for all. "  
  
After she explained her story, Mercury pulled out her computer.  
  
" You guys, I have some good news, and some bad news, and some worse news. And some even worse news. "  
  
Said Mercury.  
  
" The bad news is Hyperion survived, and found some underground chambers that lead to the core of the Earth. The worse news is that that seems to be where she's going. "  
  
" But, Mercury, no one can withstand the heat of the Earth's core. "  
  
" Mars, Hyperion is far more powerful than any ordinary human. The even worse news is that if she manages to get there, she could push all the lava towards the suface, thus covering the surface with lava and destroying everything on the planet! "  
  
" So what's the good news? "  
  
" The good news, Moon, is that I found out that Hyperion's staff is the source of her power. As long as she has it, she cannot be killed. "  
  
" But, how will we stop her? "  
  
Asked Moon.  
  
" I'll go. "  
  
Callisto volunteered.  
  
" I should be able to withstand the heat long enough to defeat her. "  
  
Then, Callisto went after her down the tunnels.  
  
However, Hyperion was blasting the chambers shut, so Callisto had to return to the surface, or she would expend too much energy destroying all the rocks.  
  
When she returned, Mercury descovered that...  
  
" Hyperion is not headed to the core of the Earth. A few minutes after you left, Callisto, her sigature on this map disappeared. "  
  
( Mercury called up a virtual map of the catacombs leading to Earth's core.)  
  
" So, where did she go? "  
  
" I don't know, Moon. "  
  
Said Mercury.  
  
The End. 


	6. chapter 6

Genesis Saga Chapter 5  
  
The Stars of Darkness  
  
" Sacred Fire, please show me who our enemies are."  
  
Raye was in the inner sanctum of the Temple with the others. She was trying to figure out why her vision was wrong.  
  
" I see something, the ufos descending towards Earth like they did, only this time, they get destroyed. Then I see the battleship leaving, and a meteor falling towards Earth. It lands and then the world explodes."  
  
"So, your vision was not complete before."  
  
said Amy.  
  
" But, does that mean.. The world will still end?"  
  
" 'Fraid so, Meatball Head."  
  
" Raye! Don't be mean! WAAAAAAAA!"  
  
" A meteor landing on Earth? Hey, girls, I see something outside!"  
  
"What is it, Luna?"  
  
"A meteor. It's headed for your school, Serena,"  
  
"YAY! No school tomorrow!"  
  
exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Or anything else if we don't stop it!"  
  
"We'll stay here. The five of you go alone."  
  
"Are you sure, Trista?  
  
"Positive. We'll be fine."  
  
Then, the five inner scouts ran towards the school to stop the meteor.  
  
When they got there, they found that it had already destroyed Crossroads Jr. High.  
  
"Well, at least we won't have school tomorrow, right, Lita?"  
  
" Yeah, but don't you think we should transform?"  
  
"Right! Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
" Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
Then, a figure stepped out of the crater. She had blond hair, was holding a metal staff with a purple crescent moon on top, and wearing a Sailor uniform.  
  
" So, you are the ones who failed her majesty, Queen Serenity. You don't deserve to still be alive, what happened? Did you run away?"  
  
Her gloves and bow were purple, her tiara was green, the gem in the center of it was black, and so were her boots. Her miniskirt was green, purple and black.  
  
" She sent us into the future. She knew we wouldn't win."  
  
" Liars! You abandoned her! You left her for dead!"  
  
"You should talk, you weren't there!"  
  
" Yes, I was. I survived throughout the whole thing. You just wanted to save your own skins. Especially Titan. She wasn't even there until it was too late."  
  
" Now, I will destroy you. I will eliminate those who are not worthy to have once served her Majesty!"  
  
" Death Ray Silence!"  
  
She held up her staff and pointed it at Mercury, blasting her all the way back to the temple and knocking her unconscious.  
  
" She's strong..."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the temple, Mercury crashed through the walls into the inner sanctum and almost fell into the fire.  
  
" Mercury! Alright, Rini, Lily, you two stay with her until she wakes up. Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
" Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
" Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
After the outers left, Callisto began to wake up.  
  
" You destroyed my armor... Well, now, you will pay. I was not completely "healed" by the moon brat, and I should easily be able to defeat you. Judgement Ray obliderate!"  
  
The blast of energy knocked Rini unconscious.  
  
" Oh great. Titan Ethereal Power!"  
  
" Callisto Negaforce Eternal Power!"  
  
They both transformed, but Callisto was at a more powerful form.  
  
" Dark Energy of the Negaforce, grant me the power to destroy this brat!"  
  
Callisto formed a ball of dark energy and threw it at Titan who managed to dodge it.  
  
" Titan Eternal Power!"  
  
Four sets of wings sprouted out of Titan's back and then all of the feathers and skin fell off them, so they were just bones. Her miniskirt and boots became mixed blue and green, the gem in her tiara became jagged and two sickles appeared for her, one in each hand.  
  
" Titan"  
  
She created a ball of swirling gas.  
  
" Flammable"  
  
She surrounded the gas in a ball of ice, then surrounded that in more gas.  
  
" Crystal "  
  
Her two sickles burst into flames, and the fire surrounded the gas.  
  
" Devastate!"  
  
The huge mass of ice, flame and gas hit Callisto, and she fell to the ground, this time her armor was destroyed for good, and she was knocked unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, at the school...  
  
" Death Ray Silence!"  
  
The mysterious new scout had already defeated Mars, Jupiter and Uranus.  
  
The new blast of energy hit Neptune and knocked her unconscious too.  
  
" This is getting ridiculous. Our attacks don't even scratch her, and she knocks us out with a single blow!"  
  
said Venus.  
  
" Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
Pluto's blast hit the girl, but nothing happened.  
  
" My new attack works better on multiple enemies. It won't work very well on her."  
  
"Then, try one of your old ones."  
  
" Right! Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
The chain like every other attack did not affect the girl.  
  
" Ha! You're no match for me! Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Venus was then knocked out.  
  
" Why are you fighting us?"  
  
asked Moon.  
  
" Because, you don't deserve to be Sailor Scouts. You failed her majesty, and there is no room for failure against the forces of darkness."  
  
" You dare to call Queen Serenity's daughter and future queen of this world a failure?"  
  
" Wha- you are the Moon Princess? "  
  
" As a matter of fact, I am! You come here in that rock and try to kill me and my friends in the name of my mother, and you don't even know what happened! My mother Queen Serenity used the last of her power to imprison The Seven Shadow Warriors in the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Crystal split into the seven Rainbow Crystals, and we were all sent into the future and reborn. My cat Luna found me and the others and returned the power of the scouts to us."  
  
" So... technically, I'm a failure, too. I'm sorry, your majesty. I didn't know. Please forgive me."  
  
said the girl.  
  
" I don't even know your name."  
  
said Sailor Moon.  
  
" I am Sailor Hyperion. Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Hyperion pointed her staff towards the ground and blasted a hole right through the center of the Earth.  
  
" You.... You destroyed the Earth! The last remaining planet.... You ensured all of our destruction!"  
  
shouted Moon.  
  
" Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
With that, Sailor Moon tried to fix the hole with her Silver Crystal, however Hyperion kept making new holes.  
  
" Stop it, fool!"  
  
" Never! I betrayed her majesty! Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
This time, the blast of energy hit Pluto, and blasted her back towards the temple. Hyperion shot more and more blasts of energy.  
  
" Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Mercury then froze Hyperion so Moon could fix all the damage she caused. However, Hyperion did not stay frozen long enough.  
  
" Hyperion Apocalypse Begin!"  
  
And with that phrase, Hyperion pointed her staff towards the sky which turned bright red. Places all over the Earth began to burst into flames and explode for no reason.  
  
Sailor Moon then pulled her Orb out of nowhere and fused it with her crystal.  
  
" Moon Seraphim Crystal Revitalize!"  
  
Then, a wave of white light swept across the world. The apocalypse had ended and Earth was still in one peice. Also, all her friends who were knocked unconscious woke up.  
  
Meanwhile at the temple, Titan and Minimoon were still trying to hold Eternal Callisto at bay.( Her armor regenerated again).  
  
" No matter what we do, she just keeps coming back,"  
  
"Titan Eternal Power!"  
  
Then, Titan became her eternal form. Callisto brought her sword back from out of nowhere.  
  
" Dark Flare..... Demolish!"  
  
Callisto threw the sword and it exploded, almost destroying the temple.  
  
" Callisto Nightmare Desecrate!"  
  
Callisto then shot the dark energy at Minimoon, who tried to block it with the spiral heart moon rod.  
  
The attack destroyed the rod.  
  
" Titan Flammable Crystal Devastate!"  
  
This time, the crystal didn't even scratch Callisto's armor.  
  
" Fools! You can't defeat me!"  
  
" We'll see about that!"  
  
" Pink Sugar-"  
  
Before Minimoon could complete her attack, Callisto shot at the wand she uses for it. The wand broke.  
  
" Callisto Nightmare Desecrate!"  
  
Callisto's dark attack then killed Titan and Minimoon. They faded from existence.  
  
" Mwahahahahahaha! Now that these two are out of the way, I can go destroy the others."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the school...  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Hyperion was still trying to kill the scouts who were doing their best to dodge Hyperion's lasers.  
  
" Girls, want to know just what happened to the ruins of the moon kingdom? After Queen Beryl destroyed it, I called forth a huge storm of meteors to wipe out the ruins so that the Negaverse would never discover our secrets. And now, I feel like doing the same to this planet. Hyperion Gravity Empower!"  
  
The gravity on Earth started getting stronger.  
  
" Oops.... It looks like I made it a little too strong..."  
  
Every object in the solar system was now headed towards the Earth at an alarming speed.  
  
" Callisto Nightmare Desecrate!"  
  
Callisto's blast of energy hit Hyperion who responded with her Laser attack.  
  
The two then began trying to blast each other to oblivion with their attacks.  
  
" Stop it! Moon Seraphim Crystal Revitalize!"  
  
Sailor Moon tried to fix the gravitational pull of Earth, however it was getting stronger. It began to pull evrything on the surface through the ground.  
  
" No.... It can't end like this..."  
  
said a desperate Sailor Moon.  
  
" Huh- what happened? Pluto, what did-?"  
  
asked Moon.  
  
" Sailor Moon, I stopped time. Hyperion must be stopped, however we are not strong enough. I will send you and the others back in time to one hour before Hyperion landed.  
  
You must go to Vertigo's ship and take over. It must be brought down. Crash it on Hyperion, then go.  
  
  
  
" Well, everyone's woken up except Callisto. Where do you think Vertigo went?"  
  
" I don't know, Serena. Probably back to her battleship."  
  
" Remember what Pluto told us to do, Raye. We have to get to Vertigo's battleship."  
  
" Right. Alright, The five of us are going to go to Vertigo's ship. Remember, make sure Callisto doesn't leave." " I see. Serena, I do remember what I told you to do. Lily and Rini are the only ones who don't. Also, here are the rest of your transformation items. Instead of letting them be erased, I kept them."  
  
" Are you allowed to do that?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm not so sure..."  
  
said Trista.  
  
" Well anyway, thanks. Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
" Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
" Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
" Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
" Moon Crisis Power! "  
  
" Sailor Planet Power!"  
  
The scouts teleported to Vertigo's ship where they found more of the rock monsters.  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Venus' attack did not have any effect on them.  
  
" Venus, we have to run! We can't beat these things, remember?"  
  
said Sailor Moon.  
  
" Right."  
  
They then ran around the monsters, through a door. Jupiter then closed it, but the monsters tried to open it.  
  
" Jupiter, short circuit the door's operating system!"  
  
" Right, Mars. Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
Jupiter's electric attack short-circuited the switches on each side of the door so it wouldn't open.  
  
" Those things will try to break through any second. Lets try to find the cockpit!"  
  
When they got to the cockpit, they found Vertigo. She almost teleported away except Mercury froze her.  
  
" Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"there's the meteor. Lets see if I can drive this thing."  
  
Jupiter then set the Ship on a crash course to the school. It would hit it right after Hyperion.  
  
The scouts then teleported back to the temple to find the others who were fighting Callisto. She was once again in her eternal form and had knocked out everyone except Rini by the time the inner scouts returned.  
  
" New Moon Cosmic Heart-"  
  
Callisto then shattered the rod.  
  
The other scouts tried to fight one by one until Mercury and Moon were the only ones left. Mercury pulled out her Orb. She held it between her hands in front of her face.  
  
" Mercury"  
  
She squeezed her hands together crushing the orb.  
  
" Frozen "  
  
She began to glow bright blue.  
  
" Winds"  
  
A tornado of snow, ice and air swirled around the area.  
  
" Liftoff!"  
  
The Tornado shrunk to where Callisto was, and lifted her up higher and higher, and then threw her towards the ground.  
  
Then Callisto was knocked out.  
  
And all the others woke up again.  
  
" Why does this all seem familiar to me?"  
  
" We've already done this... After everyone woke up, we destroyed Vertigo. Then, everyone was knocked out again except us. I should have known... The explosion was too big for the meteor alone..."  
  
" Are you sure, Mars? I mean..."  
  
" Yes, Moon... We're doomed..."  
  
" I don't wanna die! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
" Alright... We've got a job to do."  
  
" We have to stop that ship from crashing!"  
  
" Girls..."  
  
" What is it , Luna?"  
  
" Um.... It already crashed..."  
  
" It's okay. Before, we got there just after it crashed."  
  
" Yeah, Moon, but Hyperion wants to destroy us, and she's more powerful than all of us put together."  
  
" Not everyone, Mars. She hasn't fought me yet. Titan Eternal Power!"  
  
" She hasn't fought me yet, either!"  
  
" Right. She hasn't fought all of us at once. Lets go!"  
  
The scouts once again ran towards the school, while Luna and Artemis tried to find a place to hide until Callisto woke up and left.  
  
" Greetings, Failures of the Silver Millenium! I have come to punish you for failing her majesty!"  
  
" I am Sailor Hyperion, and it is my mission to make sure that you pay for your failures!"  
  
" We couldn't fight the Negaverse and win! There were too many of them!"  
  
" Nonsense! I could have defeated them all with one hand behind my back!"  
  
" Then why didn't you?"  
  
" Simple, Sailor Meatball Head, for some reason, the queen thought that you sorry little brats were enough to protect the Moon Kingdom!"  
  
" Queen Serenity may have died, but I her daughter live on!"  
  
" You are the Moon Princess?"  
  
" As a matter of fact, I am!"  
  
" Well then, lets see if you're strong enough to be worthy of the Silver Crystal. I'll take you all on at once!"  
  
" Fine, you got yourself a deal!"  
  
said Uranus.  
  
" Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
" Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
" Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
" Super Moon Target! "  
  
" New Moon Cosmic Heart Ache!"  
  
The combined blast of attacks hit Hyperion dead on, but when the smoke had cleared, she was still standing.  
  
" Is that the best you can do?"  
  
said Hyperion.  
  
" We haven't fought yet."  
  
Said Saturn calmly.  
  
" Prepare to meet your match!"  
  
Saturn attacked with her Glaive and Eternal Titan attacked with her Sickles.  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Hyperion managed to blast both Saturn and Titan and knock them unconscious.  
  
" Pathetic! "  
  
" You leave me no choice! Dark-"  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Hyperion hit Pluto before she could complete her attack and Pluto became unconscious.  
  
And then, a red rose flew from the sky and hit Hyperion on the arm.  
  
" Oh please.... What's a rose supposed to do to me?"  
  
" What? All the monsters get distracted by my roses!"  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
Hyperion shot the blast of deadly energy at Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon tried to save him but wasn't fast enough. The blast tore right through him.  
  
" I never liked weaklings that much... "  
  
" You...You killed him..."  
  
" Callisto Nightmare Desecrate!"  
  
The blast of dark energy from Callisto hit Hyperion.  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence!"  
  
However, Hyperion countered and knocked Callisto out.  
  
Sailor Moon was huddled over Tuxedo Mask crying her eyes out, while the other scouts were getting ready to attack again.  
  
" She's strong... Saturn would have had a chance but Hyperion is to fa- AAAAAAGH!"  
  
Hyperion shot Mercury and then routinely blasted all of the scouts except Sailor Moon untill they were all unconscious.  
  
" Pathetic! Hyperion Apocalypse Begin!"  
  
The sky then turned red, and the ground began to fall apart and things began to burst into flames for no reason.  
  
" Moon Seraphim Crystal Revitalize!"  
  
Sailor Moon then cancelled Hyperion's apocalypse attack and revived all of her friends.  
  
" Everyone get back! "  
  
Ordered Saturn.  
  
" Not even a thankyou... "  
  
" Quiet, Meatball Head! "  
  
" Silence Glaive Surprise! "  
  
" Uranus World Shaking! "  
  
" Neptune Deep Submerge! "  
  
" Pluto Dead Scream! "  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper! "  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution! "  
  
" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! "  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock! "  
  
" Super Moon Target! "  
  
" Titan Flammable Crystal Devastate! "  
  
" Callisto Nightmare Desecrate! "  
  
The combined attack plus a rose from Tuxedo Mask was enough to knock Hyperion away from the ruined school, and deep into the Earth.  
  
" Is it over...? "  
  
Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" I... I think so... "  
  
Replied Mars. And then, the Scouts detransformed except for Callisto.  
  
" Goodbye, girls. I can't stay any longer, I have to destroy this armor. "  
  
Said Callisto.  
  
" But, why? Why can't you stay with us? "  
  
Asked Serena.  
  
" Because.. My armor makes me almost invincible. If someone as powerful as Hyperion got ahold of it, well, you wouldn't last ten seconds against her. "  
  
" But, if you destroy your armor, you won't have any way of coming back to Earth. "  
  
" I told you before, I spent so much time wandering space that I lost almost all of my humanity. I should be able to survive the Sun. It would be better off if I didn't survive anyway. I don't want anyone to learn the secret of my armor. "  
  
" Callisto... Please, don't leave... We managed to defeat Hyperion, didn't we? "  
  
" I doubt it... "  
  
" Then, isn't it your duty as a Sailor Scout to protect this world from evil, even though my mother exiled you in the time of the Silver Millenium? "  
  
" I guess it is, and that is why I must die. You see, the essence of the Negaforce still exists within me. That is why I must be destroyed. When I die, the Negaforce will be gone for good. Goodbye. "  
  
And then, Callisto left towards the sun.  
  
" And what was that about her staying with us? "  
  
" Raye, since she is a Sailor Scout, shouldn't she join us? "  
  
" Meatball Head, she tried to kill us! "  
  
" Don't be mean, Raye, she was being influenced by evil... "  
  
" Let me remind you, Serena that she wanted revenge against the descendants of the Silver Millenium long before she met Queen Beryl! "  
  
" Raye.... "  
  
" Serena, if you're going to try to convince me otherwise- "  
  
" Um, no, I wasn't. I know how stubborn you can be- "  
  
" STUBBORN!? I'll show you stubborn, meatball brain! "  
  
" Don't be mean, Raye! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "  
  
Then, Serena and Raye started one of their arguments. When they finally finished, it was midnight.  
  
" Um, you guys, it's getting late, we should be going now. "  
  
" Yeah, thanks for reminding us, Amy. "  
  
Then, all the scouts went to their homes.  
  
The next day, Luna was once again trying to wake Serena up.  
  
" Oh, Luna.... What now...? "  
  
" Serena, I know your school got blown up, but this is a perfect time to study! "  
  
" Oh, fine, I'll get up, and I'll study... My comic books... "  
  
" I thought you would, Serena, so I hid them. "  
  
" You did!? Weredyahide'em? Where'dyahide'm? Where'dyahide'm?!?!?!?!!!? "  
  
" Calm down, Serena. Your mum thought she should let you sleep in. They already went to work. "  
  
" Why didn't she wonder where you were last night? "  
  
" Before you went to fight Hyperion, Raye called your parents and told them you were studying at the temple, and that you would be home late. "  
  
" So, now my parents expect me to have studied? "  
  
" Yes. That's why I suggested that you study now. "  
  
" Fine, Luna, but only if there's nothing good on TV. "  
  
Then, Serena left her bedroom.  
  
" YES! She's watching TV. There's no way she'll want to study! "  
  
Then, Luna dragged Serena's comics out and proceeded to read them.  
  
Then, Luna heard an ear-splitting scream come from the TV room.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! "  
  
" LUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAA! "  
  
Then, Luna ran to where Serena was, sitting in front of the TV.  
  
" Luna, I was watching the.... News to see if... if they were going to rebuild my school or not. When I turned on the TV, I saw Hyperion... She came out of the crater we knocked her into and killed the cameraman.... "  
  
Wailed Serena,  
  
" Hyperion's back!? "  
  
" Yes, Luna.... We have to tell the others.... WAAAAAAAAAAA! "  
  
Serena then launched into a fit of wailing.  
  
" SERENA!"  
  
" W... What is it, Luna? "  
  
" We can't tell everyone. Your school was the only one that got blown up. "  
  
" Oh.... Right, Raye's still at school. "  
  
" You should transform and go now! "  
  
" What are you talking about, Luna? I can't fight her by myself! WAAAAAAA!"  
  
Serena wailed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the future...  
  
" Mummy! daddy! What's happening to me? "  
  
Rini rushed into the throne room of the crystal palace, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
" Rini... You're fading! "  
  
Said Neo-King Darien.  
  
" Oh no! She's not the only one! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "  
  
Wailed (Guess who) Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Then, Pluto appeared.  
  
" Your majesty, something's wrong! "  
  
Said Pluto.  
  
" You're telling me! My daughter is fading out of existence and so am I!!!! "  
  
Queen Serenity continued to wail and the crystal palace began to crack.  
  
" My queen, you're not fading out of existence. Something is happening in the past. Something that shouldn't have happened. If I am correct, you both should still be alive, but the Crystal Palace... "  
  
" WHAT? What are you saying, Pluto!? "  
  
" Well... We're doomed. You won't die. I'm afraid it will be much worse... "  
  
" What!? Pluto, you gotta be kidding! "  
  
Then, both Serena and Rini let loose supersonic screams that shattered the Crystal Palace...  
  
Back in the present, T*A Private Academy..  
  
" Hyperion Death Ray Silence! "  
  
Hyperion had went to Raye's school to find her and Lily. Lily appeared as Titan first, while Raye tried to contact the other scouts. Titan was knocked out and Hyperion was blasting the place apart.  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper! "  
  
Mars appeared and shot the arrow at Hyperion who dodged it. The arrow then set fire to the building.  
  
The other scouts appeared.  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock! "  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution! "  
  
" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! "  
  
" Super Moon Target! "  
  
The blast of the four attacks hit Hyperion dead on, but she was still standing.  
  
" Uranus World Shaking! "  
  
" Neptune Deep Submerge! "  
  
" Pluto Dead Scream! "  
  
The triple attack from the Outers also hit Hyperion.  
  
" You fools! "  
  
Said Hyperion.  
  
" You should know better than to try and defeat me! "  
  
" You know I'm right! I survived your best shot before! "  
  
" Nightmare Star Vaporize! "  
  
Said a voice, then, a blast of energy in the shape of a skull and crossbones hit Hyperion, driving her out of the school.  
  
Then, a new scout appeared.  
  
" I am Callisto. "  
  
Said the scout.  
  
" Callisto.. Is it really you? "  
  
Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
Callisto's uniform was mostly black, except for her bow which had a broach with a grey pentagram in the center and the main body of her uniform which was white like the others and her tiara was gold with a black gem.  
  
" Yes, it is. Sailor Scouts, I have come to help. Neo-Queen Serenity came to me from the future, and gave me my new powers. She told me that if I did not help, you would all die.  
  
She could not heal me from evil, but she returned my powers of light to me. Now, I weild both the powers of light and darkness, and I have come to help you defeat Hyperion once and for all. "  
  
After she explained her story, Mercury pulled out her computer.  
  
" You guys, I have some good news, and some bad news, and some worse news. And some even worse news. "  
  
Said Mercury.  
  
" The bad news is Hyperion survived, and found some underground chambers that lead to the core of the Earth. The worse news is that that seems to be where she's going. "  
  
" But, Mercury, no one can withstand the heat of the Earth's core. "  
  
" Mars, Hyperion is far more powerful than any ordinary human. The even worse news is that if she manages to get there, she could push all the lava towards the suface, thus covering the surface with lava and destroying everything on the planet! "  
  
" So what's the good news? "  
  
" The good news, Moon, is that I found out that Hyperion's staff is the source of her power. As long as she has it, she cannot be killed. "  
  
" But, how will we stop her? "  
  
Asked Moon.  
  
" I'll go. "  
  
Callisto volunteered.  
  
" I should be able to withstand the heat long enough to defeat her. "  
  
Then, Callisto went after her down the tunnels.  
  
However, Hyperion was blasting the chambers shut, so Callisto had to return to the surface, or she would expend too much energy destroying all the rocks.  
  
When she returned, Mercury descovered that...  
  
" Hyperion is not headed to the core of the Earth. A few minutes after you left, Callisto, her sigature on this map disappeared. "  
  
( Mercury called up a virtual map of the catacombs leading to Earth's core.)  
  
" So, where did she go? "  
  
" I don't know, Moon. "  
  
Said Mercury.  
  
The End. 


	7. chapter 7

Genesis Saga Chapter 7  
  
The Darkness Returns  
  
NOTE: In the Anime, the Quartet do not become Sailor Scouts, at least not to my knowlege. I suppose you could say that the following stories are slightly based on the manga of Sailor Moon.(I like the idea of the Asteroid Scouts)  
  
The rest of the Genesis series will be based after the Sailor Stars series.  
  
After being defeated, Emporer Nodachi, leader of the Genesis Warriors returned to his homeworld.  
  
After the battle with Galaxia, the scouts all thought that their battles were over, and that they could live in peace forever. However, as we all know, as long as there is light, there must also be darkness. The peace would not last because it was not possible.  
  
Present Day Tokyo, June 30, Tsukino Residence  
  
12:00 PM Saturday  
  
Serena's parents were preparing her birthday party. Rini had already gone into the future to have a party  
  
with her future parents. She brought Diana back.  
  
Her parents thought she just went to get a present for Serena.  
  
Serena had invited Molly, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy and of course, Darien.  
  
Rini( She shares the same birthday as Serena) invited Hotaru and the rest of the Outer scouts. She wanted to invite her future parents, but Diana said that it might upset the course of history.  
  
" SERENA! Wake up!! "  
  
Serena's mother yelled.  
  
" Wha... I'm sleepy... "  
  
Serena replied.  
  
" SERENA!!!!!!!! "  
  
Serena's mother shouted.  
  
" I'm tired, I need my beauty sleep... "  
  
Serena replied.  
  
" Luna, go wake her up. "  
  
Serena's mother asked. "Gladly" Luna thought to herself.  
  
Then, she walked up to Serena's room and bit her leg.  
  
" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "  
  
Screamed Serena, flinging Luna into the closet by accident.  
  
" OWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Serena continued to scream and wail at the top of her lungs, and her windows were cracking.  
  
When Serena saw that, she stopped wailing.  
  
Then, she saw Luna in the closet. She picked her up.  
  
" Sorry, Luna... I just didn't expect you to bite me. "  
  
" Why me... "  
  
Groaned Luna.  
  
Then, when the party was all set up, and Serena had breakfast, the guests started to arrive. Mina came first.  
  
" Hi! "  
  
" Hi, Mina! '  
  
" I brought Artemis as well, and some kitty kibble for the cats. "  
  
"Come on in. You can put the presents on the couch.  
  
Mina came in, and it turned out she had also brought 3 special bowls, one for each of the cats. She set everything she brought on the couch like Serena told her to.  
  
Then, the other guests arrived. Serena couldn't decide to open her presents first or have cake first. Raye suggested presents first because she thought that if Serena ate first, she would be too wide to fit through the doorway.  
  
Serena took that comment about as well as she takes any of Raye's comments. But, she decided on presents first anyway. Mina's present for her was a copy of the Sailor V movie that she helped make.  
  
Amy's present for Serena was an encyclopedia. Raye commented that all the big words in it might make Serena's head explode.  
  
Lita's present for Serena was cupcakes. She made them herself.  
  
Raye's present for Serena was a dictionary. She said it was to explain all the big words she would find in the encyclopedia she got from Amy.  
  
The outer scouts also brought presents for Serena.  
  
Hotaru gave her a box of chocolates.  
  
Michelle and Amarah got her some new comics that weren't out yet.  
  
Trista got her a new clock with a really loud alarm that was easy to set. It also reminded her every night.  
  
Darien gave her a bouquet, and the next present was from her brother Sammy and Rini.  
  
It was a peice of paper that said:  
  
We at Lazybones Anonymous recognise you, Ms. Serena Tsukino as a member as of since you received this. We expect you to attend our meetings on time. The next one is on Saturday June 31.  
  
We expect you to be there and to introduce yourself.  
  
Serena then screamed. "RINI! SAMMY! You two are soooooo dead!!!! "  
  
She then began chasing them all over the house until her mum told her to stop. She then wrote a letter to her future self asking her to punish Rini for that when she gets back, She gave it to Trista to deliver.  
  
Molly got Serena a make your own ice cream kit. She said it was easy, but everyone was thinking that if Serena tried to use it, she would end up blowing it to peices.  
  
Then, it was time for cake. After everyone had eaten for a while, Raye 'accidentally' threw a peice of her cake at Serena, and then, everyone started a food fight. Serena tried to scrounge up any food that didn't fall on the floor and eat it. Surprisingly, even the Outers were engaging in the food fight, except for Hotaru. When Serena's mum came into the kitchen, she saw what a mess everyone had made and sent them into the TV room again. Hotaru was there waiting for them, saying she did not want to get in trouble. Then, she went for her backpack which she had brought and took out pillows. Then, a pillow fight began.  
  
Whenever Rini thought she couldn't stand anymore, Hotaru healed her. However, noone noticed this, and they all wondered how Rini could be lasting so long, while everyone else, especially Hotaru was exhausted when the fight was over. Then, Rini got her presents.  
  
July 1 Tsukino residence, Sunday  
  
Serena decided she would go to that lazybones anonymous place after all.  
  
On her way, she ran into a monster.  
  
" Destroy..... Destroy.... "  
  
Serena quickly transformed.  
  
" Moon Crisis Power! "  
  
She became Super Sailor Moon, and the monster attacked. The monster looked like a human except it had really big feet, and really big hands and a really big head, It looked like it's hands, feet and head were balloons. " I am Bloatoid! I will crush you! "  
  
Said the monster.  
  
Moon then tried to call the others with her communicator, but Bloatoid snatched it out of her hand.  
  
" Moon Gorgeous Meditation! "  
  
Sailor Moon shot the blast of energy at Bloatoid. It hit him directly in the head, but he didn't even react.  
  
A strange figure appeared in the sky.  
  
" Phoenix Infernal Flare! "  
  
The figure in the sky took out an Assault Rifle and aimed it at Bloatoid.  
  
She then shot out millions of explosive shells that blew it to peices. All that was left was a flaming pile of metal.  
  
" That thing... It was a machine... Who are you? "  
  
asked Moon.  
  
" I.. I am one of the Sailor Scouts of the Celestial Hemispheres. That is all I can tell you.  
  
Sailor Moon noticed that the newcomer was part machine.  
  
Later that day, Tsukino residence....  
  
" I'm sorry, Serena. My mum gave me a letter from the future asking me to return. Bye. "  
  
This time, Rini was eager to leave. She had apparently completed her training.  
  
" Bye, Rini. Say hello to the future me for me! "  
  
" I will, Serena! "  
  
Then, Rini left.  
  
In the future, 30015 July 1 Sunday, Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo  
  
" Welcome back, Small Lady. "  
  
Said Neo-Queen Serenety.  
  
" Where's Papa? "  
  
Asked Rini.  
  
" Oh..... He got sick. "  
  
replied Serenity.  
  
" Is it serious!? "  
  
asked Rini. " Yes. He tried to eat the brains of the people, so they sealed him in..... "  
  
replied Serenity. " Where, Mama? " asked Rini.  
  
" An asylum.... The night before he got sick, a strange person in a Sailor Scout uniform with butterfly wings visited us. She said that she would prove to the universe that she was the strongest of all the Sailor Scouts. " replied Serenity.  
  
" So.... So, why did you call me back? " asked Rini.  
  
" Because, your team is ready. The Quartet are ready to fight alongside you.  
  
I beleive that that woman intends to target the past. At this time, I am more powerful then Galaxia. "  
  
" Are not!!! "  
  
Said Galaxia who stepped out from nowhere.  
  
" Oh shut up. I'm TRYING to inform Small Lady of her mission and why I called her back here. "  
  
" Sorry, your highness.... "  
  
Galaxia then left. " Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I am much weaker in the past. " Um, Mama, I think the past is already being attacked. The Genesis Warriors were first, then Hyperion who mysteriously disappeared, and now, Serena of the past mentioned a machine that looked like a monster attacking her. "  
  
Said Rini. " Then, we must move quickly. The Sailor Quartet will assist you, Rini. Titan has prepared Orbs for them as well. They will each get their own new attack. "  
  
Said Serenity. " Mama, can I stay.... Just for a while? "  
  
Asked Rini. " Sure. But, just awhile. "  
  
  
  
Present-day July 2, Monday, 12:00 PM.  
  
Mizuno residence  
  
A monster was attacking Amy's house. It looked like a mechanical skeleton. Two mysterious scouts had appeared to help her. This monster was interrupting her communicator.  
  
One of the new scouts used a feather-shaped sword.  
  
The other used an assault rifle.  
  
" Phoenix Firering Arise! "  
  
The one with the assault rifle shot a projectile into the air above the machine. It exploded, and the area around the machine burst into flames so it was surrounded by fire.  
  
" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! "  
  
" Aquila Feather Tsunami! "  
  
Mercury shot her attack, and the one with the sword lauched thousands of feathers at the machine. The machine exploded.  
  
The two mystery scouts left.  
  
Cherry Hill Temple  
  
The scouts were having a meeting. Everyone was there except for Pluto, Titan, Callisto and Rini.  
  
They were discussing the newest scouts. Suddenly, Serena began attacking them.  
  
She first took out the Luna Pen and threw it at Mina, then she took out her broach and transformed, and started hitting people with the Moon Kaleidoscope( It's japanese name. Can't remember it's english name).  
  
She first started attacking Lita, hitting her on the head.  
  
" Sailor Moon! What do you think you're doing? "  
  
shouted Raye. The others then transformed, but they didn't want to hurt Serena.  
  
Then...  
  
" Hydra Serpents Strike! "  
  
2 serpents sped towards Serena. They made holes in her, but the holes quickly sealed together.  
  
" That's not Serena... "  
  
Said Mercury.  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper! "  
  
The imposter evaporated.  
  
" I.... I shot Serena... "  
  
said Mars who was shocked.  
  
" It wasn't Serena, Mars. " Said Amy who was trying to calm her down.  
  
The scouts all detransformed and then, Mina said:  
  
" If that was an imposter, then where is the real Serena? "  
  
" Sorry I',m late! "  
  
Said Serena, who just arrived.  
  
" Now, who shot those Serpents? "  
  
Thought Amy.  
  
The scouts told Serena about the  
  
monster that attacked them, and then, Luna, Artemis and Diana came into the room.  
  
" Scouts, Diana found something in the ancient texts of the Silver Millenium. "  
  
said Luna. " How'd she get there? " asked Serena.  
  
" Simple. " Said Luna. " She didn't. They were in the Crystal Palace in the future. She doesn't know why, but she thinks it might help. "  
  
Diana brought the scroll out and gave it to Amy to read out loud.  
  
When two of the Stars of Darkness rise, they shall clash. One shall rise from the darkness and ascend to the light. The second shall fall deeper into the darkness. This event shall bring the Celestial War to Earth, and the third Star of Darkness shall rise.  
  
" So, who are the Stars of Darkness? " asked Serena.  
  
" I'm not sure exactly " said Amy. " But, I suppose I could take a guess. The first of the Stars of Darkness ascends to the light. Callisto was our enemy for awhile, but after fighting Hyperion, she joined us. Hyperion must be the second, because it was Callisto and Hyperion who fought. As for the third and the Celestial War, I haven't got a clue. " " Scouts, Diana has more of the texts from the Silver Millenium. "  
  
said Luna. "I'll read them. " Amy volunteered.  
  
The Celestial War has existed since the beginning of time, and was not of this world. The Ethereal Plane is where the spirits live. Long ago, a Sailor Scout called Antares existed. She was extremely powerful, and wished to prove it, so she then began destroying everything in existence. However, when she met Queen Serenity, her quest to prove herself ended. Queen Serenity summoned all her energy to use the Silver Crystal to destroy Antares, but Antares was too fast for Serenity and stole the Crescent Moon Wand. Serenity had lost the wand and the Silver Crystal, but two mysterious scouts appeared. Scouts that Antares thoguht were just myths. They used their power to imprison her in the Ethereal Plane and returned the wand and Crystal to Serenity. Antares was too powerful to be kept in the Ethereal Realm for long, so the two scouts of the Celestial Hemispheres, Corona Australis and Corona Borealis created nine other Celestial Hemisphere Scouts in order to help keep Antares at bay.  
  
All of the Sailor Scouts of the Celestial Hemispheres were named after constellations.  
  
Antares was prepared for new scouts. She had constructed a fortress which would be her base. When she returned to our world, 5 of the 9 new Celestials joined her. The 5 traitors are Sailor Lacerta of the lizard constellation, Sailor Dorado of the Swordfish constellation. Sailor Lepus of the Hare constellation, Sailor Lynx of the Lynx constellation and Sailor Grus of the Crane constellation.  
  
Those 5 were the weaker of the Celestials. This marked the beginning of the Celestial War, which would be fought in space. It is said that Antares created machines to do her bidding.  
  
" I think I've figured out who the third Star of Darkness is. "  
  
Amy said. " It's Antares! "  
  
The scouts were now puzzled over the Celestials, when 6 scouts appeared in front of them.  
  
" Hello. " They said. " We have been watching you ever since our enemy came to Earth. We shall now introduce ourselves. " One of the scouts stepped forward. Her tiara had no gem, and it had birdlike objects on each end. The part of her face that held her left eye was mechanical, as was her right arm. Her hair was orange, and her non-robot eye was blue. Her glove (her mechanical arm does not have a glove) and boots were yellow, her miniskirt and bow were orange, the main body of her uniform was red, and she had no choker. Her skin was pale white, and in her mechanical arm held an Assault Rifle.  
  
" I am Sailor Phoenix of the Celestial Hemisphere. As you can see, I am a Cyborg. My constellation is Phoenix the Firebird. "  
  
Phoenix then sat down. The next one who stepped forward had blond hair, a gold choker, a grey gem in the center of her tiara and a feather on either side. Her miniskirt and bow were grey, as were her boots. Her gloves are yellow, and the main body of her uniform is white. " I am Sailor Aquila of the Celestial Hemisphere. My constellation as Aquila the Eagle." Aquila carried a sword that resembled a feather. She sat down too. The next one to step forward carried what looked like a long staff with an axeblade and 3 spikes at the top. She called it a halberd. The main body of her outfit was light green, her gloves, boots and miniskirt were dark green, the gem in her tiara was dark green, she had brown hair and a brown bow, her tiara was gold with a horn on each side. She was the only member of the six who didn't have blue eyes. Her eyes were brown. " I am Sailor Centaurus of the Celestial Hemisphere, my constellation is Centaurus the Centaur. "  
  
She sat down, and the next one stepped forward. She carried a double-sided trident. Her hair was dark blue, the main body of her suit was white, the rest of it was light blue except for her choker which was dark blue,and her tiara which was gold with a light blue gem and a gold snake on either side. " I am Sailor Hydra of the Celestial Hemisphere. My constellation is Hydra the Water Snake/Monster. "  
  
She sat down too. The other two vanished.  
  
" Guess they were bored. " Said Phoenix.  
  
In a tomb in Egypt.....  
  
" Master, we need to defeat the Scouts somehow. They beleived my fake story, I can't beleive it, but they did. However, there are just so many of them. "  
  
Said a voice in the shadows.  
  
" Yes, Hyperion, I know. However, now they have a new enemy. The third Star of Darkness has brought the Celestial War to this planet. "  
  
Said another voice. " This would mean that they are distracted. We can strike now! "  
  
Said Hyperion. " NO! We must not jeopardize our position! I know you are far more powerful than the rest of the scouts, but what if they discover the source of your power? "  
  
Said the other voice. " Sorry, master, but how will we defeat them? "  
  
Asked Hyperion. " Simple, Hyperion. The Dark Rabbit. The Dark Rabbit of dreams. "  
  
" What the heck are you talking about? "Asked Hyperion.  
  
" Imbecile! You know who I'm talking about! " Shouted the other voice.  
  
" I think.... Yes, I think I do..... Master, I will not fail you. "  
  
The End.....?  
  
Notes: For the next few stories, Sailor Moon will say Moon Cosmic Dream Action to transform, because that is her english SuperS transformation phrase. I don't know the other scouts' transformation phrases for SuperS, but their Japanese phrases are "(Insert name of planet)" Crystal Power for the inner scouts. 


	8. chapter 8

Genesis Saga Chapter 8  
  
Serena's Dream. Can't Someone Else Be Sailor Moon?  
  
" Sailor Moon... " Called a voice. " Come here, Sailor Moon.... Remember all the trouble you've had.... Ever since your cat gave you your powers, you've had to protect the world... And what has the world done for you? " Said the voice. " I... I don't know... " Replied Sailor Moon.  
  
" Tell me, don't you wish.... Don't you wish that someone else could do it? Even just for a day.... Don't you wish that someone else could do it.... That someone else would have to risk their necks for this ungrateful world? " The voice said.  
  
" Yes.... This world is ungrateful. Someone else can be Sailor Moon " Said Serena.  
  
" Thankyou for allowing me this chance... I will take the Silver Crystal and erase all your memories of being a Sailor Scout. You won't remember the others either. "  
  
Present Day Tokyo, July 3, Tuesday 11:00 AM  
  
" AAACK! I'm late! NONONONONONONONO!!!! "  
  
Serena screamed as she woke up. She then ran through the door, completely forgetting breakfast.  
  
" NOOOOO! I'm late!!! If I'm late again, my teacher will kill me!!!(Note, I do not know who Serena's high school teacher is.) I CAN"T BE LATE!!! How come my mum didn't wake me up!? So many plot gaps, it's giving me a headache!!! "  
  
Serena screamed as she ran down the street towards her school.  
  
( about a day ago..)  
  
Hyperion was once again in her meteor ship, flying towards the moon.  
  
" Master wants me to use the Dark Rabbit, but how... Of course! She was corrupted before, so I will just have to recorrupt her! "  
  
Back in the present...  
  
" I wonder where Serena is.... "  
  
Said Amy. It was now lunch time.  
  
" I don't know... She would never miss lunch... "  
  
Said Lita. " She couldn't have woken up late, her mum would have woken her, I'm sure about it. "  
  
Said Mina.  
  
Serena finally arrived. Mina saw her and walked over.  
  
" Hi, Serena. You don't usually wake up around lunch unless it's a weekend. What's the deal? "  
  
Asked Mina. " Who the heck are you ? "asked Serena.  
  
After school, Cherry Hill Temple, all the Inners except for Rini, Lily and Serena.....  
  
" So, Scouts' she didn't remember any of you? "  
  
asked a shocked Luna.  
  
" No, not any of us. She thinks Darien's a jerk too. She was surprised when he met her after school and didn't call her meatball head. " Said Raye.  
  
" Very peculiar" Luna said, " Even stranger, her parents slept in longer than she did, and I woke up on the street... "  
  
Then, Rini fell out of the sky.  
  
" My mommy is in danger! " She screamed. " She is fading out of existence. "  
  
" Oh no... " Said Luna. " Pluto gave me the power to survive throughout time, but only for this mission. I won't fade out of existence like my mommy.... However, Pluto said that I have to find out the cause for this disturbance. " Rini explained. Titan and Callisto appeared too.  
  
" We were with Rini. I had to deliver new abilities to her team. " Said Titan.  
  
" What team? " Asked Luna. " The Asteroid Scouts. " Replied Titan.  
  
Then, CereCere, JunJun, PallaPalla and VesVes appeared behind the rest.  
  
( For those of you who either haven't read the comics or haven't read anything about them on the internet, The Amazoness Quartet are the Asteroid Scouts( Actually, the correct name would be soldier, because the Japanese word for them is Senshi). In the comics, Sailor Venus is the leader of the Scouts, so CereCere would be leader of the Quartet and Asteroid Scouts. CereCere is Sailor Ceres, her equal is Venus, JunJun is Sailor Junos, her equal is Jupiter, PallaPalla is Sailor Pallas, her equal is Mercury, VesVes is Sailor Vesta. Her equal is Mars. I read the part about the equals on the internet.In the anime, the Quartet die, but in this story, the story lines are sort of fused, so they live and become asteroid scouts like in the comic(manga).)  
  
" Rini... " Said Luna... " We have a problem too, Serena doesn't remember a thing about the scouts...  
  
  
  
Wednesday, July 4, 12:00, Crossroads High( I think that's the english name for the Scouts' high school, but I'm not sure)  
  
  
  
A new student had arrived that day. She looked a lot like Neherenia, but adressed herself as Naheira. ( Na-Hey-E-Ra) .  
  
" I can't beleive that someone else has hair like you, Serena. " Molly said.  
  
" I can't beleive it either! At least, that jerk, Darien will have someone else to bug. "  
  
Serena replied.  
  
" But Serena " said Molly, " You and Darien were-"  
  
" WHY.. Why does everyone think I have been going out with Darien? He's a jerk! I hate him! "  
  
Serena yelled at Molly.  
  
After school, at Raye's temple, the girls were discussing Serena's problems and how they could solve them. All the inners and outers and asteroids were there. Suddenly, the new girl walked up the steps.  
  
" Hello, Mars. " She said. " H... How do you know my identity!? " Raye said, astonished.  
  
" Allow me to introduce myself... It's me, Queen Neherenia! "  
  
" Neherenia.... Didn't Sailor Moon heal you or something? " Said Mars.  
  
" Heal.... She lied to me! In my mirror world, I will be beautiful forever, however when she 'healed' me, she destroyed the mirror world! Hyperion came and told me she would rebuild it! However, first, I must destroy the rest of you! Dead Moon Cosmic Dream Action! " Neherenia shouted, and she transformed into a Sailor Scout. " I am Serena's replacement! "Her tiara and choker and main body of her outfit were light blue, the gem in her tiara was black, like Serena, she had those things on her Meatballs on her head only hers were purples. Her gloves and shoes(like Mars) were black, her miniskirt was purple and her bow was purple and black. " Call me Mirror Moon! " She said.  
  
" HAHAHA! " laughed the Quartet. " That's the dumbest name I've ever heard!! "  
  
" Ahh, the Amazoness Quartet..... ( I don't know what the Quartet say to transform, so I'm making them say the same as everyone else, Callisto was already transformed)  
  
" Mars Crystal Power! "  
  
" Mercury Crystal Power! "  
  
" Jupiter Crystal Power! "  
  
" Venus Crystal Power! "  
  
" Uranus Planet Power! "  
  
" Neptune Planet Power! "  
  
" Saturn Planet Power! "  
  
" Pluto Planet Power! "  
  
" Titan Ethereal Power! "  
  
" Moon Cosmic Dream Action! "  
  
" Vesta Crystal Power! "  
  
" Pallas Crystal Power! "  
  
" Juno Crystal Power! "  
  
" Ceres Crystal power! "  
  
The scouts all transformed. Mirror Moon was clearly outnumbered.  
  
" Watch out, Scouts! " Said Luna, " She probably has Sailor Moon's gadgets! "  
  
" That's right! " said Neherenia " I do! Super Dead Moon Target! "  
  
Neherenia knocked all the scouts out until only Ceres and Minimoon were left.  
  
" I can handle this, Minimoon. You run! "  
  
Said Ceres. " No... I don't want to lose you too! "  
  
Minimoon cried. Neherenia was about to blast them when  
  
Ceres took out a pink Orb with a bit of orange visible.  
  
" (Ceres mythologically is associated with the love a mother bears for her child and flowers-I got this information from Bunny's Tour through the Silver Millenium-and thus, whe have the attack)  
  
" Ceres " She raised the orb and crushed it. The shards flew towards Neherenia and fell into the ground around her. " Love " The flowers rose up out of the ground, surrounding neherenia.  
  
" Roses " The flowers bloomed and glowed bright pink. "BLOOM! "  
  
The flowers attacked Neherenia, going inside her. There was a miniature explosion, and she went flying out of the temple, and the Silver Crystal appeared where she used to be standing.  
  
( I found lots of information on the mythological names of the asteroid scouts at that site)  
  
The others began to wake up. Ceres told them what happened.  
  
Luna decided that she would give Serena the crystal.  
  
July 5, Thursday NID-non instructional day  
  
NOON:00 (noon-12:00)  
  
Luna had restored Serena's memories of the scouts and Darien.  
  
Everyone was horrified to learn that Neherenia was back.  
  
The Quartet managed to get their own apartment, and the scouts were all having a meeting at the Quartet's apartment(They thought that the temple would be too busy).  
  
At the Quartet's apartment, Rini and Diana were there with the Quartet, but Raye needed the others to help out at her temple.  
  
" Rini, I think we saved the future for now. "  
  
Said Diana.  
  
" Yeah, but Neherenia's back. We have to do something about that. "  
  
Replied Rini.  
  
"Anyway" said CereCere, " we were thinking of opening a circuis-a good one- , to make money."  
  
" Hey, that's a good idea. " Said Rini.  
  
" There are a few problems with this idea of mine, though. "  
  
Said CereCere.  
  
" Yeah, like this being the first time you ever brought it up. "  
  
Replied the rest of the Quartet. " Anyway.. " Diana said, " Luna helped me make communicators for you guys. "  
  
" Thanks! " said Rini.  
  
Neherenia was in an underground cavern...  
  
" Those scouts! Hyperion was right, they do keep multiplying. "  
  
Neherenia was grumbling on and on about her recent failure.  
  
" I can't beleive it... Defeated three times by the same team! "  
  
" All I wanted to do was kill Pegasus and take over the world.... "  
  
Back on the surface, a giant machine had come out of nowhere. It had tanks for legs and tanks for arms and a block for a torso and a tank for a head.  
  
The scouts were all trying to defeat it.  
  
Even the Celestials had appeared.  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper! "  
  
" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! "  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock! "  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution! "  
  
" Crystal Twinkle Bell! "  
  
" Super Moon Target! "  
  
" World Shaking! "  
  
" Deep Submerge! "  
  
" Dead Scream! "  
  
" Nightmare-Star Vaporize! "  
  
" Flammable Crystal Devastate! "  
  
" Amazoness Jungle Arrow! "  
  
" Phoenix Infernal Flare! "  
  
" Aquila Feather Tsunami! "  
  
" Centaurus Tectonic Energy Terminate! "  
  
" Hydra Serpents Strike! "  
  
" Silence Glaive Surprise! "  
  
The combined attack blew the machine to peices, but it turned out that someone was inside it.  
  
Her tiara had a gold rabbit foot on each end, her hair was brown. The main body of her uniform was white, her boots, gloves miniskirt and bow were brown and her tiara was gold. It had a white gem.  
  
" I am Sailor Lepus, first of the Order of Celestial Knights. My constellation is Lepus the Hare. "  
  
" Lepus Star Bunnies Arise! "  
  
With that, thousands of beams of energy shot down from the sun. When they hit the ground they turned into golden rabbits and proceeded to attack the scouts. They were extremely hot.  
  
Sailor Saturn cried " Silence Wall! "  
  
and tried to repel the rabbits for the rest to attack.  
  
" World Shaking! "  
  
Uranus blasted Lepus and the rabbits disappeared.  
  
" Juno "  
  
Juno held up a green orb.  
  
" Thunderbird "  
  
Juno threw the orb, and it transformed into a bird made of electricity.  
  
" Soar! "  
  
The bird hit Lepus and exploded in electricity. Lepus was then surrounded in a ball of electric energy, constantly being electrocuted.  
  
( I got the idea from this attack because the goddess Juno's symbolic animal is a peacock, Sailor Juno is equal to Jupiter and Jupiter uses electric attacks. Thunder Peacock just sounds stupid so her attack is Thunderbird. )  
  
" M.. Make it stop!!! " Cried Lepus. Then, a mirror appeared. Neherenia came through the mirror.  
  
" Now, I shall have my revenge! " She cried.  
  
" Neherenia! "  
  
Screamed Sailor Moon.  
  
" Amazoness Jungle Arrow! "  
  
The quartet shot the arrow at Neherenia who dodged it, the arrow hit her mirror which shattered.  
  
" Oh, you broke a mirror, " said Neherenia in a mock-sympathetic voice, " That's 7 years bad luck. Too bad you have such terrible aim! "  
  
Meanwhile, the Thunderbird attack wore off, and Lepus escaped.  
  
Sailor Vesta pulled out her Orb and molded it into a scepter.  
  
" Vesta"  
  
The scepter began to glow.(Note: Vesta is associated with fire)  
  
" Scepter"  
  
Fire ignited at the top of the scepter.  
  
" Flames "  
  
She twirled the scepter around for awhile, then pointed it at Neherenia.  
  
" Consume! "  
  
The scepter shot forth a large fireball which sped towards Neherenia. When it hit her, she screamed and flew into a nearby building.  
  
A scepter appeared in front of Ceres as well.  
  
She grabbed it and pointed it at Neherenia.  
  
" Ceres Radiance Banish! "  
  
A beam of bright white energy shot forth from the scepter and hit Neherenia. As it did, she began to glow bright white herself, and thousands of cherry petals fell down around her and then exploded.  
  
The explosions damaged only Neherenia.  
  
Minimoon then pulled out the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, and once again fused her Orb with it.  
  
( after the attacks that require the Orbs, are used, the Orbs return to their natual state and must be molded again for the next attack. )  
  
Everyone held their Orbs up(except Minimoon and those who don't have Orbs)  
  
" Venus Seraphim Power! "  
  
" Jupiter Seraphim Power! "  
  
" Mars Seraphim Power! "  
  
" Mercury Seraphim Power! "  
  
(note: Sailor Moon's Orb remains fused with the Silver Crystal)  
  
" Moon Seraphim Crystal Power! "  
  
" Ceres Seraphim Power! "  
  
" Juno Seraphim Power! "  
  
" Vesta Seraphim Power! "  
  
" Pallas Seraphim Power! "  
  
" New Moon Seraphim-Cosmic Heart Ache! "  
  
(Note: The Orbs telepathically tell the scouts how to use them for the situation. Hope it's not too late to mention this)  
  
The Heart Rod glowed bright pink and 6 giant hearts appeared forming a box around Neherenia and lifting her high in the air.  
  
The hearts all smashed together and Neherenia fell towards the ground.  
  
However, just before she hit the ground, she teleported away.  
  
(Note: Beware! More notes ahead.)  
  
Then, Titan pulled out an orange-bluish Orb, a dark blue Orb, a black Orb and a purple Orb.  
  
" Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, these Orbs will give you new powers as well. "  
  
She gave the orange-bluish Orb to Uranus, the dark blue Orb to Neptune, the black Orb to Saturn and the purple one to Pluto.  
  
(Note: The next note does not have anything to do with this story. In case you haven't noticed, neither does this one.)  
  
(Note: Saturn and Pluto's mythology was mixed up. I don't know if it was on purpose or not, but Pluto in roman mythology(I think it was roman) was the god of the dead, Saturn was the god of time. The switch might have something to do with Saturn's symbol being like sickle(not sure if that is actual spelling.)  
  
A sickle is a small scythe, a scythe is a symbol of death, right up there with a skull and crossbones, the grim reaper, and my cat. Sailor Saturn's weapon is the Silence Glaive/Scythe. )  
  
" O-Ohhh... "  
  
Groaned Sailor Saturn, who then detransformed. So did everyone else except for the Celestials and Callisto who took off.  
  
" What's wrong, Hotaru? "  
  
Asked Rini.  
  
" Nothing... AHHHHH! "  
  
Screamed Hotaru.  
  
" Oh no, " Raye said, " I feel an evil presence right above us! "  
  
Everyone except Hotaru who was lying on the ground groaning looked up. There was a giant blimp made of crystal.  
  
Hotaru's skin started to go black, as if it was rotting.  
  
" Help.... Help me..." She moaned.  
  
Beams of bright white energy shot from the blimp, destroying every building.  
  
" Oh no! We have to transform! " Screamed Rini.  
  
" Titan Etherea-" One of the beams hit Lily and lifted her into the sky towards the blimp.  
  
" I wont let them take you! " Screamed Serena.  
  
" Moon Cosmic Dream-" Serena was carried towards the blimp by the beams of light as well.  
  
" Serena, I'll save you! " Lita screamed, " Jupiter Crystal Powe-" Lita was hit and carried off as well. They could see that every human who was hit by a beam was taken aboard the blimp.  
  
" Those beams, they home in on us when we transform! Whoever is in that thing wants us to transform! "  
  
Raye said. She and the rest of the scouts except for the Quartet, Hotaru and Rini ran into a nearby building and tried to transform, however beams of light hit them through the building and took them to the ship. The building then collapsed.  
  
" NO! They're all gone.. " Cried Rini.  
  
" Rini.... Quartet... RUN! " Screamed Hotaru.  
  
" Hotaru, " Rini cried, " I won't leave you! "  
  
Hotaru was all black, looking like she lived in a chimney all her life.  
  
Her skin began to melt off.  
  
" Wh... What's happening to me?! " Hotaru wailed.  
  
Then, a figure in a black cloak appeared. The only part of him that was visible were his eyes and hands(like Wiseman) in one hand, he held a very long sword.  
  
" Call me Nodachi. I have come to reveal the girl's destiny. "  
  
Said the figure in the cloak.  
  
" Who..? " Asked Rini.  
  
" Her... " He said pointing at Hotaru.  
  
Then, Hotaru was surrounded by a black bubble. The bubble shrunk and they could see a miniature Hotaru in it. Seemingly in suspended animation, not moving. However, it looked like she was healing.  
  
" I thought that the effects of the Seed would have been triggered by now. "  
  
Then, the cloaked figure disappeared with Hotaru.  
  
" Hotaru! NOOO! " Screamed Rini.  
  
The blimp seemed to be moving to another city, but still decimating everything in it's path.  
  
It managed to hit all of the schools in Tokyo, then it stopped shooting and moved on, convinced that the rest of the scouts had gone elsewhere.  
  
Deep underground, Neherenia's cave.  
  
Neherenia was sitting on a throne. She had called up a mirror which she was using to communicate with the blimp.  
  
" Zepperelion, report! "  
  
Said Neherenia.  
  
" My queen.. "  
  
Said a voice from the mirror. A face appeared in the mirror, it looked like a human-sized praying mantis made of crystal. The only non-crystal part of it was it's blond hair.  
  
" The scouts must have left to another city or something. I shall wreak havoc elsewhere. "  
  
Said the person in the mirror(Zepperelion).  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
" Tha blimp is gone. It's safe to transform. "  
  
Said Rini.  
  
" Moon Cosmic Dream Action! "  
  
" Asteroid Quartet Crystal Power! "  
  
The Quartet and Rini transformed.  
  
" Neo-Sailor Teleport! "  
  
They all held hands and teleported right above the blimp.  
  
" Neo-Sailor Planet Attack! "  
  
The remaining scouts smashed through the blimp, luckily right in the control room with Zepperelion.  
  
" Wha-Scouts! How? "  
  
Screamed Zepperelion. She then shot a beam of light.  
  
Pallas held up her Orb.  
  
(In mythology, Pallas was one of the titans. It was from Pallas' skin that the Aegis was made. The Aegis is some kind of armor.)  
  
" Pallas"  
  
The Orb split into 5.  
  
" Armor "  
  
The 5 Mini-Orbs each went to one of the 5 remaining scouts and turned into bright blue energy.  
  
" Defend! "  
  
The energy went inside each of the Scouts, appearing to have done nothing.  
  
" Thanks, Titan. I just looooove my new attack." Pallas said in a very sarcastic voice.  
  
Zepperelion's energy blast sped right towards the scouts, then disintegrated.  
  
" Yippee! " Cried Pallas, " I just looove my new attack! "(She wasn't being sarcastic that time)  
  
" Ceres Love Roses Bloom! "  
  
When the roses hit Zepperelion, she shattered.  
  
" Alright! " Shouted Minimoon, " We won! "  
  
However, the crystals that made up Zepperelion began to melt and reform.  
  
" You can't defeat-"  
  
" Juno Thunderbird Soar! "  
  
The bird hit Zepperelion and she was surrounded by electricity.  
  
" Vesta Scepter Flames Consume! "  
  
Vesta shot the fire at the ground beneath Zepperelion and the ground was burned away.  
  
Zepperelion fell. " Aaaagh! "  
  
She screamed. When she hit the ground, she shattered into dust.  
  
After that, the blimp began to crumble, everyone who had been captured by the energy was returned, whithout remembering a thing and all the buildings were repaired.  
  
" Neo-Sailor Teleport! " All the scouts yelled, and then they were back on the surface of Earth.  
  
All the scouts detransformed and Rini told everyone what happened to Hotaru.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Genesis Void...  
  
Emporer Nodachi and Hotaru were on a platform suspended in the black hole which was known as the Genesis Void.  
  
" Wh.... What do you want? "  
  
Cried Hotaru. " Simple, " Nodachi said, " you probably don't remember this, but when you were a baby, I planted a Death Seed in you. The Seed would normally have killed you, but I have other uses for it. You see, I am growing tired of Earth, and I have long known that you are Sailor Saturn, and you are capable of destroying the world. The Death Seed gave me some control over you, or it did until your father brought the Heart Snatchers to Earth. If not for him, I would have destroyed that miserable rock years ago.  
  
I had Bloodrench, Katana and Vertigo attack Earth to test the power of it's defenders. Now with the appearance of the Celestials and the Asteroid Scouts, I must act quickly before I am discovered.  
  
I will transfer my own soul into that Seed, and I will have complete control over you! "  
  
" No..." Hotaru said, " I won't let you! Saturn Planet Power! "  
  
After Hotaru finished her transformation, Nodachi transferred himself inside her.  
  
" Thankyou, girl, but I'll take it from here. You just relax and watch your friends die! "  
  
Back on Earth....  
  
Serena and Rini were both watching TV at their house...  
  
" We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin.  
  
A strange space capsule is headed towards Earth it's destination.... The channel 6 news station! Everyone in the building, run for your lives!! " The TV said.  
  
" Rini, lets go! We have to get the others! " Shouted Serena.  
  
" No time! " Said Rini.  
  
" Moon Cosmic Dream Action! "  
  
They both cried then ran to the TV station which was nothing but a crater.  
  
Saturn stepped out of the crater.  
  
" Minimoon.... Destroy me, that freak who kidnapped me is taking over my body! I don't know how much longer I can resist it! " Said Saturn. Then, it looked like her skin was rotting again.  
  
A voice spoke, but it was not Hotaru's voice. " The girl gave you some good advice, but I can tell that you won't listen Death Re- Stop it, girl! This body is mine now! "  
  
Then, Hotaru's voice spoke. " Destroy me now! Please... "  
  
" No, Hotaru! You can fight this thing! " Minimoon cried.  
  
" No..... Get back! Silence Glaive Surprise! "  
  
Saturn created a huge explosion that knocked the scouts back. A seed came out of Saturn and then exploded. Saturn detransformed and went unconscious.  
  
Note: The fanfic after this one will be a bit darker, and kids probably shouldn't read it, but i dont really mind, and also, the next few stories may be influenced by the Throne of Darkness game. But no crossoveers, I only believe in crossovers that make sense. Digimon and Sailor Moon makes sense because both are set in the same place, but Dragonball Z and Sailormoon doesn't because Dragonball Z isn't even set on earth, whereas Sailormoon is. I'll shut up now.  
  
One more thing, Apocalypse will be the last in the Genesis saga. I will be starting a new(and hopefully better) fanfic series(still sailormoon), using some characters in the genesis saga(this fanfic). 


	9. last chapter

Genesis Saga Chapter Nine  
  
"Apocalypse"  
  
weeks had passed since Hotaru attempted to destroy herself. She had been in the hospital most of the time, however she had now recovered physically. Sailor Pluto took Hotaru to stay with her father.  
  
Late one night, Hotaru broke out of the house, and fled.  
  
She went to Serena's house, finding the door locked, she broke a window.  
  
Serena and Rini slept on.  
  
Hotaru entered through the window, took the biggest shard of glass she could find, and crept up the stairs. Serena had left her door wide open. Hotaru crept inside and then...  
  
"Reeeow!" cried Luna. "Who stepped on my tail... ack!!"  
  
Hotaru had stepped on Luna's tail. She then fell.  
  
Luna got out of the way quickly, and Hotaru landed on Serenas' floor with a loud thud.  
  
The shard of glass went flying from Hotaru's hand and landed right in Serena's wrist.  
  
"Waaaaaa! What happened!?" Screamed Serena, now wide awake.  
  
She saw the glass in her arm. "Ahh! Get it out, get it out, it huurrrrts!"  
  
Luna ran into Rini's room, and instructed her to call the police, which she did.  
  
After that, the police and the ambulance came.  
  
Serena was taken to the hospital, while Hotaru was arrested.  
  
Luna explained what had happened to Rini, who had then called a scout meeting.  
  
" Why would Hotaru want to kill Serena?" saind Rini for the hundredth time,  
  
"It just doesn't make sense".  
  
Luna and Darien were the only ones not present at the meeting.  
  
"I'm not sure" said Amy, "but, from what Serena managed to tell us in our last visit-"  
  
"You mean from what Serena said besides 'WAAAAAAAA' and 'it hurts! It hurts!'"  
  
interrupted Raye. "Raye!! Stop it for once, you even insult Serena when she isn't here!"shouted Lita.  
  
"Sorry...." Raye muttered.  
  
"There's so much hppenning... First, were being attacked by some weirdos from space, then some insane rogue scout, then another rogue scout, and Neherenia returns, then Hotaru nearly died and now this....  
  
I dont think i can take it anymore..." said Mina.  
  
"I know how you feel" said Rini, "but i just dont understand why Hotaru tried to kill Serena!"  
  
Amy replied, "neither do I, but from what I heard from Serena, Luna was sleeping out in the doorway ever since Hotaru nearly blew herself up. Almost as if she expected something like this."  
  
"but:, replied Lita, "why would Luna hide something like that from us? Luna couldn't have stopped Hotaru from killing Serena if Rini hadn't gotten right to the phone, and the police hadn't come."  
  
The Celestials were hunting down Antares, Darien was trying to get into Serena's room to make sure she was ok, and Rini suggested all the souts go down to the prison, and see if they could question Hotaru. Nothing could prepare them for what happened next.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this" said Raye.  
  
As they approached the prison, Rini screamed. "What.. what happened here...?  
  
Lita muttered. The place was crumbling ad decaying. Strange plantlike objects had grown all around, and what was left of the walls and floors were drenched with blood and corpses. In the sky, there was a strange window looking into waht appeared to be another world, a great army was there, as if waiting for something. They looked like humans, sort of, but they were decaying, and some were nothing except bone, they  
  
all carried some kind of weapon, but no armor or shield.  
  
"We should all transform now..." said Rini.  
  
(insert all transformation phases here)  
  
As the scouts walked into what was once a building, it looked less and less like a human-made structure. The walls here were made of bone, and blood and goop seeped from them.  
  
"I dont like this place..." said Minimoon, "lets turn back now..."  
  
"No" replied Pluto, "we have to find out what happened here, and what happened to Hotaru."  
  
As they came around the next corridor, they saw a great alter of bone, bodies piled atop each other, blood soaking the floor and walls... It was like walking out of a nightmare into a worse one... And in the center, lying on the altar was Sailor Saturn. The Silence Glaive, lay broken on the floor.  
  
"Oh no.." cried Minimoon, "Hotaru... No.... What happened.. I wanna go home..."  
  
Suddenly a dark shadowy creature appeared from out of nowhere. It lunged at Rini, who screamed, then everything went black. The last things she heard were the sound of running and the terrible roars of the creature.  
  
At the hospital where Serena lay, Luna and Darien where there too. Serena was beginning to recover, but...  
  
"The nurse said I have to wear this cast for 3 weeks and I wont be able to use my arm for that long! I cant go that long without both arms!! I wont be able to play videogames for 3 weeks! WAAAAAAAA!  
  
Luna and Darien tried frantically to calm Serena down before she shattered the hospital's foundation.  
  
Darien turned on the TV, hoping that would calm her down.(Author's Note:I think some hospital rooms have tvs, not quite sure though)  
  
It was set on the news channel.  
  
"This is channel 6 news" said the TV, "Right above what was once the prison, a strange army of what appears to be skeletons has just materialized out of thin air. The military has attempted to destroy them, but nothing has worked. I for one welcoem our new masters and am going to flee the city right...NOW!"  
  
Serena grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. "Hotaru's down there... Rini probably went there to find her.... Darien, Luna, lets go!"  
  
As they approached the ruins, they ran into the Outers and Rini. Rini was unconcious, as Trista explained what happened. "Callisto, Titan, and the Inner Scouts stayed behind so we could get Rini to safety. Hotaru is also still in there. I don't know if any of them survived."  
  
Serena shouted, "We should transform and help them!"  
  
"Serena, there are too many of those things. Our attacks only slow them down." said Trista.  
  
"We still have to try!"  
  
Meanwhile, by the Altar, the Inners were busy dealing with the monster that attacked Rin,  
  
while Callisto and Titan tried to distract the army of darkness.  
  
"Mars Celestia-" Mars had been struck down by the creature while attempting to use her attack.  
  
"This thing is too fast for us!" said Mercury, "Whenever one of us tries to attack, that gives it enough time to charge..." "Then we'll have to attack it all at the same time!" said Jupiter,  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Time seemed to slow down for the scouts, Mercury and Venus were both struck, but Jupiter landed a direct hit on the monster which exploded, taking her out too.  
  
As the army descended, a new figure appeared.  
  
"Hyperion.." muttered Callisto. "Thats right!" Hyperion cried, "now, you two are disrupting my plans. The Genesis Warriors will prevail, and I will destroy you!"  
  
However, Titan and Callisto now had a plan to defeat Hyperion.  
  
"Callisto.."  
  
"Titan..."  
  
"Tetra Shock Charge!"  
  
Titan and Callisto both shot powerful energy beams at Hyperion, surrounding her in a glowing case. Unable to move, Hyperion was slowly drained as her staff shattered.  
  
Titan and Callisto both were killed in the following explosion that knocked the walls away and ripped the army to shreds, however, there were still more undead soldiers to fight for the Genesis Army.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon and the Outers made it to the Altar right as the rest of the army was descending.  
  
As the outers fought, aided by their talismans, Sailor Moon worked to heal Rini and Hotaru.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was also fighting, but he wasn't doing very well(last time i checked, roses don't do much against skeletons or zombies).  
  
As Hotaru was healed, the Silence Glaive repaired itself.  
  
Author's note: I might post the rest of this, depending on reviews.  
  
I wont finish it if i dont get any requests for it. Besides, I have a new fanfic idea thats better than this one like i said a while back(i think i mentioned it anyway) 


End file.
